Hidden in plain sight
by Sinister hime
Summary: What if Harry was a girl? What if she lost her cousin in her youth? But how will she cope with it all, when she finds herself thrust into the magical world- where your mistakes could be your last and every ally, is a potential enemy. Fem!Harry AU CURRENT HIATUS until further notice- info on profile
1. Prologue REWRITTEN

Prologue REWRITTEN

**A/N: This is a rewritten version of my official story 'Hidden in plain sight'- I didn't like where the plot was going so the reason of its rewriting.**

**Seriously, the plot and content itself is confusing. If somebody started reading this fic and read later chapters he would have concluded the writer was on crack -_- **

**And if there is one element I want my fiction to have, it is to be understandable to my readers. **

**I'm grateful to all the followers of this story- and I apologize if you are disappointed. I truly am. I hope you will still follow, but if not… oh well.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Short 100 word snippets each chapter because I express myself better in shorter chapters and I update faster (…Didn't test out the last theory yet…), fem!Harry, hints of child-abuse and feminism in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simple as that. This disclaimer is also for future chapters as well.**

I'm not sure where to begin… I'm not sure if I _should_ even begin… And with what should I begin with? I'm not sure but, a man once told me:

"You can only move on, once you have confronted your past."

Whatever that means. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I firmly believe I have absolutely no qualms with my past.

Or perhaps that's just me trying to comfort myself.

Cause really, haven't we all looked back every once in a while?

Or maybe that's still just me.

I'm not too good at storytelling...

But I'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 1 Wishes

Chapter 1: Wishes

Dudley was pulling her hair. Again. And it _hurt._

She wished it wasn't that long- perhaps than Dudley's chubby fingers wouldn't be able to grasp any hair _at all._ She wished she was brave enough to cut it. She wished she was brave enough to yell at him to stop. She wished she was brave enough to do _something-_ anything.

She wished, she wished…

And that's all she ever truly did. She would sit in silence while he pushed her, kicked her, screamed at her, pulled her hair and taunt her.

She would sit and wish.


	3. Chapter 2 Bird's song

Chapter 2: Bird's song

Holly wasn't quite sure what happened. Or did that _really_ happen? No, _no._

Holly was simply sitting on the ground, plucking nearby grass, her back leaning against the trunk of the cherry tree near the preschool gates. She was enjoying the sun and doing her best in ignoring the screaming of children around her.

Then she heard the distinctive sound of the ice cream truck across the street.

The heavy running footsteps moments later were a sure indicator of her cousin. Dudley wasn't particularly _skinny_.

Then she heard a bird singing.

But then she heard a crash.


	4. Chapter 3 Lone thoughts

Chapter 3: Lone thoughts

Dudley was injured. Badly.

Everybody was sent home earlier. The teachers were all in panic, and Holly could still hear the sound of police cars in the distance. She wasn't sure if auntie or uncle were told yet of what happened. She was absolutely sure that Uncle would be yelling _everywhere_, and auntie…

Holly was scared. Because, Dudley _never _got hurt. Not this badly. And it was bad. She knew so, because there was no crying and no screaming. Only silence followed afterwards.

Would they blame her because of this?

When she reached her doorstep, the house was empty.


	5. Chapter 4 Shattered hopes

Chapter 4: Shattered hopes

Holly didn't go to school today. There was no point.

Nobody has returned home yet- it's been 2 days. She wasn't ready to go to school and face all the questions from her peers about her cousin… she didn't even know _where_ he was.

It was best to stay and do her usual chores.

She still slept in her cupboard. She still felt extremely guilty about Dudley. She still cleaned around the house.

On a pure whim while she was dusting, she murmured in hope that her cousin was alright.

That's when the power went off.

Something was definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 5 The quiet after the storm

Chapter 5: The quiet after the storm

It was a beautiful day- Holly had concluded. The sun was shining, flowers were in full bloom. Yes, a perfect day.

But at house at privet drive could not have looked more sullen even if it tried. Holly was worried. And for good reason too.

Aunt Petunia had returned today. At least she _thought_ that was Aunt Petunia.

She had walked inside with agonizingly slow footsteps and moved to sit on the kitchen table. Silent, withdrawn, almost _hollow. _She simply stared at the window, out in the garden.

And she stayed in that position for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6 The beginnings of despair

Chapter 6: The beginnings of despair

„Your cousin is in the hospital. "

That was the only information her aunt shared with her. It was said coldly- _almost_ uncaring. That was definitely not her aunt. Her aunt gushed more about her cousin than was preferable.

She never dared talk back to auntie- but now, she felt obliged too.

"Will he be O.K.?"

Her aunt looked at her for the briefest of moments- the sheer sadness and _pain_ reflected in those eyes…

She expected a one word answer- what she received in return shocked her more than Dudley's accident itself did.

"…We can only hope so."


	8. Chapter 7 Thieving

Chapter 7: Thieving

Summer break has begun- but Holly would give absolutely anything to return to school. At least there, she _knew_ what to do.

The house has become eerily silent and grave. She avoided the kitchen as much as possible. Aunt Petunia was dead to the world. She only ate briskets, tea and she _barely_ slept. With the limited cooking knowledge she had, Holy prepared small meals for her. But each time she returned, they remained untouched. It stirred her hunger.

So with great guilt she would keep making meals behind her aunt's back.

The temptation was too _great_ to overcome.


	9. Chapter 8 The call

Chapter 8: The call

After all this time, Holly began to wonder where on _earth_ uncle Vernon was.

He wasn't the type of man you'd miss on the streets. Uncle Vernon was a miniature whale after all.

Her question was answered by a call from the ever deadly aunt Marge. She overheard auntie explain that uncle Vernon was currently preoccupied with Dudley at the hospital, and the charges he was throwing left and right. The call was short and to the point -auntie hung up 10 seconds afterwards.

Holly didn't blame her. Aunt Marge was a force to be reckoned with.


	10. Chapter 9 Visions

Chapter 9: Visions

Holly had the strangest dream.

She was sitting next to uncle Vernon, who was hunched over in his chair. She got up and walked towards a room; number 908. She opened the door and stumbled inside. There was a big, black, floating _sheet_ holding a sharp scythe right over her cousin's form- strapped to machines and tubes. She wasn't sure what was _more_ awful.

The creature turned his crimson gaze to her.

"What are you doing?" It was barely a whisper.

_"...saving."_

It was by far the scariest dream she had.

When she woke up, auntie was gone.


	11. Chapter 10 Musings

Chapter 10: Musings

**A/N: Happy Easter loyal followers of this story ^^ I really am proud of my work so far and grateful for all the reviews, favs and follows. Since we reached the 10th chapter, and since it's Easter I've uploaded another bonus chapter :p Thats all you will be hearing from me. For now.**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter.

Holly was clumsy today. A lot.

After breaking her fourth glass on accident, she did something she never dared do before.

She sat down on the sofa, right in front of the TV.

It was strangely, _refreshing_ in a way. She knew, that she just broke an unspoken rule. And she knew if someone were to see her, there _would_ be consequences. But as it was, she was too..._worried_ to care. She was terrified in fact. For her cousin, her auntie and uncle.

Which was strange in itself. She blamed it on her dream.

_'... But...They're still family...'_


	12. Chapter 11 Reaching

Chapter 11: Reaching

She was expecting the worst. Still, she wasn't _truly_ ready for that when Vernon called.

She wasn't sure what she was wearing, but she found herself not caring, for once. The run towards the hospital was the longest she ever ran. Heart beating a mile, her breath short, that for a moment, she thought she might pass out. But that was all insignificant when she found him.

"What-?"

"- he's in surgery now."

She bit her lip, as her eyes strayed to the floor.

"He'll...be alright?"

For the first time, Vernon wasn't so sure anymore.


	13. Chapter 12 Old friend

Chapter 12: Old friend

**A/N:... I forgot to mark the parseltongue exchange -.- My bad ^^' Also for future reference: **

**'**_thoughts'_

"talking"

_"parseltongue"_

It was only after Holly started pulling the weeds in the garden, that she remembered _something_ special, which she shouldn't have forgotten. _Someone_ special.

_"Hello Hatchling."_

_"Hello Robert."_

Holly patted the scales fondly of her garden companion.

_"Its been a long time since I've seen you."_

_"It has. I'm sorry Robert."_

Holly bowed her head in apology. With everything that happened, she had completely forgotten about her new tiny friend. Her _only_ friend. She hoped he would still accept her.

The tiny snake cocked his head, tongue flicking slightly, silently asking for an explanation.

So Holly obliged.


	14. Chapter 13 Cold storm

Chapter 13: Cold storm

Holly shivered and hugged herself tighter. She bit her lip as she moped the floor.

The weather today was absolutely awful. Grey clouds as far as the eye could see, billowing wind and thunder roaring in the sky. She hoped that Robert managed to crawl in a hole somewhere for shelter.

Holly frowned slightly. She's been having a bad feeling in her gut all day. That was never good. The storm just fueled her superstition. Disaster was just around the corner.

'_ Or something worse_.'

She glanced at the window as it started to hail.

Today was a bitter day.


	15. Chapter 14 Expectations

Chapter 14: Expectations

Not a word was exchanged between them. Holly studied her shoes as, she assumed, an exhausted auntie and uncle filled inside the house. She _expected_ Dudley. _Expected._

The question of her cousin's whereabouts burned inside her, but she knew better. She did not talk, she was only _told._ So she kept silent and wandered into the kitchen by routine.

"Y-You're-e... Cou-!" Her auntie choked out to her later on and Holly sneaked a glance at the bloodshot eyes and messy hair as her auntie breathed deeply.

"M-my son i-is..." She tensed. "... _dead."_

Everything stopped.


	16. Chapter 15 Learning

Chapter 15: Learning

Holly winced at the sound of yells. Auntie and uncle Vernon were fighting. She frowned. The thought of them fighting...-They _never_ fought. Perhaps they did once- but that was over a shirt of Dudley's. This however...

Holly felt disturbed. The thought of Dudley gone...

Before, she didn't understand auntie's words; what _was_ dying? What did that _mean?_ Was Dudley on vacation?

So after the adults departed in their room, she did something horrid. With shaky breaths, she opened the big encyklopedia book of uncle Vernon and searched _'Death'._

As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.


	17. Chapter 16 Lessons of grief

Chapter 16: Lessons of grief

Holly didn't cry.

She _couldn't_ cry. That was lesson number one. Cry, and you'll make auntie and uncle Vernon mad. Lesson number two: Stay silent and out of the way.

By simply following those two rules, Holly had managed- for lack of better words- to _survive._ Dudley was the exception- he would kick you even if you were a plastic doll. She frowned. '_Dudley...'_

Really- she _couldn't_ cry. She never had a reason anymore.

She couldn't even cry as her cousin's body was slowly put in the ground...

'_Dudley..._'

A small tear fell.

_'Im sorry_.'


	18. Chapter 17 Bonding

Chapter 17: Bonding

It was the first time she was wearing clean, new and _fitting_ clothes. It was..._uncomfortable._

Holly fidgeted awkwardly as she walked down the path with the rest which attended the funeral. Most were friends, colleagues; although there _were_ a few relatives. Few, but still there.

She almost slipped as familiar heavy footsteps joined her. With a surge of bravery, (and stupidity) Holly managed to raise confused eyebrows in bewildered question.

"Suppose you know you're way back home?" It wasn't questioned angrily; almost..._neutrally. _She was shocked._  
><em>

Holly dared not ask as she kept walking with uncle Vernon.


	19. Chapter 18 Self-centered

Chapter 18: Self-centered

**A/N: Ahh... I forgot to update yesterday. Sorry.**

**So cause of my mistake- this chapter is especially long. No- _not_ 200 words long- try to not stray away too much. 150 is this one. Each following chapter will still be 100 words long - cause I say so. Thank god someone warned me about my messing up Robert's name on time.**

**Also...**

**WARNING: This is where the REAL angst-tragedy-hurting happens. I will be messing with minds- specifically with the Dursleys from now on. Oh come on? Dudley just died, for crying out loud! This is tearing the family apart- or is it?**

They were walking. It was the first time that she was allowed to walk within the same _area_ with them. And in public too. Just the three of them. Like- a _family._

Holly didn't know what to feel- she was torn between anger and _pure...bliss._

Of course- there was no means of affection. No talking. No...looking.

They were simply walking together- uncle Vernon and auntie in front of her- but that was O.K. too. It was alright; even if they both looked hypnotized _and..._

_Dead._

It was _O.K_.

Because this was the very first time that they were (indirectly) _nice_ to her.

Although, she felt angry.

At herself.

'_How could she be so selfish? And at the day of her cousin's funeral too?'_ A small hissing voice which sounded like Robert, whispered inside her mind.

Still...

_She_ was the one finally getting attention.

**Q: How OLD do you think Holly is?**


	20. Chapter 19 Awkwardness

Chapter 19: Awkwardness

_"Hatchling, hello."_

_"Robert."_ Holly nodded at him as he slithered closer. The heat was making her slack off a bit.

_"How is everything in the burrow?"_

_"...strange"_ was her best response.

_"How so?"_ He flicked his tongue.

_"We had lunch today."_

Robert hissed in confusion.

_"We...eat together."_ She translated.

_"Well...I hear humans prefered sharing their meals-unlike others."_

She wasn't so sure about that. Perhaps than auntie wouldn't have burst into tears and uncle Vernon yell when she bit into her apple. The "lunch" lasted 2 minutes, anyways.

_"I don't think I like sharing meals either..."_

**A/N: O_o You guys are good. Am I that obvious? XD**

**Congratulations to Spindle89 and mangoarcher1802 for the correct answer. Also Nocturnas Resting- close but no cigar. O.K. You were far off- but hey I got the joke and thanks for the support- from all of the readers of this story! Especially the guys that review and read this crap :p I meant author notes geez... (Or did I?)**

**Yes- Holly is six years old. Currently. That would make Dudley seven years old when he died. Sad but true.**


	21. Chapter 20 Rules

Chapter 20: Rules

**A/N: I always forget the freakin parseltongue -.- It is now underlined in previous chapter. Also reminder:**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_"parseltongue"_

Auntie _finally_ managed to enter Dudley's room without crying.

Holly was banned from even _touching_ anything in Dudley's room. Well, she was never told so; but actions spoke louder than words.

When she was dusting in his room, auntie had pulled her of the chair roughly and squezzed her wrist tightly. She dared to look at her auntie's face for a moment before she averted her wide eyes.

She never saw _such_ rage. Bitter and cold. The message was clear as she gave her wrist another squeeze:

_Don't touch_.

She decided to remember that new rule.


	22. Chapter 21 The return

Chapter 21: The return

**School is...FINISHED! FINALLY! **

**What a relief... **

**Ahem. Right.**

**I, Sinister Hime, the author of HIPS, hereby declare my deepest and most sincere apologies to all the wonderful followers and reviewers of this story. It has been a long time, I know. But summer has officially started and I'll get back on track with this story as much as I possibly can. **

**I am so very grateful to the NEW followers as well- even in my absence people gave this story a chance and that makes me pretty grateful. **

**Seriously- all of you guys are awesome. XD**

**Well- I must say that this story will get pretty complicated in the nearby future (let's hope it won't, right?). Since I haven't been thinking about it in a loooong time- I have to establish the story's plot and everything again.**

**So if the next couple of chapters suck- please do be patient with me. This isn't particularly easy.**

**Until we meet again, I bid you adieu. Or something...**


	23. Chapter 22 Decisions, decisions

Chapter 22: Decisions, decisions

**A/N: These Author notes are really becoming boring aren't they? Well as the title says; I've been making decisions about this story. **

**The last couple of days I have read all the chapters made so far- and I could only wince and sigh. **

**Because it's not like I'm not satisfied with these chapters- I truly am but... they are wayyyy too short. That's not a bad thing either. But they are too short for me to express the emotions hidden there... I dunno how to explain it. **

**In all honesty they look like jumbled thoughts put together on a piece of paper. -.-**

**So I hereby declare that the 100 words by chapter idea is cancelled.**

**But then- I have another problem.**

**Point is I still can NOT write decently in long chapters- my concentration wanders off and then I simply lose interest in the chapter altogether and want to finish it off as soon as possible. Which gives me (and you) crap. **

**So after minutes of thought I have decided to write a chapter which length can be (in maximum) about a page on Word. This way I will be able to update everyday (hopefully) and it won't look as bad…yeah… I'm still testing that theory out.**

**Well let's get this show on the road.**

**Oh, and-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**


	24. Chapter 23 Moving on

Chapter 23: Moving on

A year has passed.

It was the strangest and longest year Holly had so far.

Many changes have crept down on the Dursley family. For example Auntie Petunia had become a completely different person. In fact, it was hard to imagine the once rude, but also cheerful woman who cared so deeply about her son. She had become a shell of sorts- at first there were many arguments and outbursts with uncle Vernon but they all gradually diminished until all that auntie did was sit in Dudley's room and cry. It was obvious that the death of her child had hit her hard- harder than one might think.

She had even moved into Dudley's room- she no longer slept in the master bedroom and she barely came down in the kitchen (when they were able to persuade her to eat). One would say that a ghost haunted their house- and they wouldn't really be that wrong since auntie's complexion wasn't that far off from a ghost.

But uncle Vernon had changed from worse to… better. After the depression had finally subsided, he simply got up one day and decided to start running around their house- much to Holly's and Mrs. Figg's astonishment. He had started to work, run and strain himself for more. His company had become more famous among the business world- he still had a long way to go but he was reaching that path with confident footsteps.

In reality Holly knew exactly _why_ it was time for such an abrupt change. Uncle Vernon pushed himself to his limits only so he could avoid the startling, harsh reality back home. At least that's how Mrs. Figg explained it to her. And for Holly, it partly made sense.

But despite this, Holly had finally made a true friend. Or even (dare she say it) got a decent parent.

She didn't know _how _or _when _it exactly happened, but months after Dudley's death, one night when she was drawing on a piece of paper on the floor after finishing the dishes, uncle Vernon had startled her when he suddenly came into the living room, sat down and watched her draw in silence.

At first she had stiffened with panic- she was sure he was watching TV in his room, so she thought it was safe to draw slightly when the coast was clear. Bluntly stated, with Dudley gone, Holly couldn't resist without somehow entertaining herself. So the first thoughts that popped into her head was: '_Yelling, kicking, punishment.' _So he had surprised her with a light and soft question of: "What are you drawing?"

And that was how their fragile friendship began. It grew slightly by the weeks and days that passed; they talked, (after Holly's fear had subsided slightly to not stutter anymore) went to the park, even played and recently ate ice-cream together. Mrs. Figg was astonished, auntie was completely oblivious and Holly was…happy.

For the first time in years, she was looking forward to her birthday.


	25. Chapter 24 Feeding time

Chapter 24: Feeding time

It was time. Holly gulped nervously; Uncle Vernon was working late today so she was going to have to do this herself. She found herself shaking- was this anxiety or fear?

She shook her head firmly- she has been through plenty worse than this; in comparison to everything else this seemed like nothing. She gripped the tray harder, gathered her wits and knocked softly on the wooden door with a gold carving of _'Dudley' _on it.

"A-auntie? It's me. M-may I come in?" She knew that there would be no answer (like always) but it was polite to knock and without wasting a second, she opened the door and entered.

Dust was the first thing that assaulted her vision. It was everywhere and it seemed to stick around the room like glue. She knew that if she took a few steps forward she would clearly be able to see her footprints.

She coughed and squinted her eyes as she tried to locate her aunt- '_Ah, there she is!' _

This time her aunt was sitting on the bed leaning on the wall, her eyes closed. Her legs were pulled up and her once white dress had already aged considerably in such a short time and was gray and covered in dust itself. Holly frowned upon seeing her- the rare moments when they came inside the room she would always be in a different position- and this was great news, as Uncle Vernon would state. "_This means she's at least moving…"_

Holly left the tray with soup and a loaf of bread on the table gently as to not let any of the dust spoil the meal. She pulled out the curtains and opened the window, letting in much deserved fresh air in the room.

"You should open the window more often Auntie." She said softly and smiled lightly. "H-how else will the sunshine reach you?"

Her question was not answered and her auntie had refused to even open her eyes. Holly frowned and moved to take the soup; it was always like this, whenever Holly came alone to feed her. When she came with uncle Vernon it was different- auntie would first ask him who he was and when he answered, her eyes would light up softly and a small smile covered her face as she let him feed her. She would always whisper things such as _"Oh Vernon, you've changed so much dear… why? Dudley wouldn't like it… He's always looked up to you, you know…"_

But then her eyes would land on her and her face would turn scornful and she would quickly look away and give her attention to Uncle Vernon with a smile. Holly knew that auntie hated her- and so did Uncle Vernon. But he said that it was best for both of them to be there for her- so she could realize that she still had a family. That she could move one. _"Try to bear it Holly… she never truly hated you… and she doesn't even now…"_

Such lies.

Holly was grateful for her uncle's support; but she _knew _that auntie hated her. Perhaps she didn't before (she doubted it though) - but she did _now. _

"_It is hard for a mother to lose her child… because it is against nature. A mother should never see her child die…" _Those were the words of Mrs. Figg who knew quite clearly the condition which auntie was in. Before she was simply a babysitter and the nice old lady across the street… but now she was a great asset and friend.

Holly sat at the edge of the bed, slightly fearing if auntie might strike her. She never did, but Holly was always extremely careful. Unfortunately, her hand wasn't _that_ long and she had to scoot closer. She carefully took a spoon filled with soup and brought it to her auntie's lips who slowly sipped, her eyes not even opened.

Yes it was always like this. Auntie would completely ignore her mere existence and act as she wasn't even here- only eating the food when brought to her lips.

It was always like this… so why would today be any different?

But it _was. _ Holly never saw it coming- it was one of those sudden changes in life which just sprung up on you out of nowhere.

"Why…" Holly blinked in surprise- she almost thought she heard a small whisper- and she stopped and looked at the moving lips of her aunt.

"Why…" It was louder now and Holly clearly heard it and she laid the spoon in the soup. She blinked in confusion- and then her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Why, why, WHY!?" Her aunt had thrown away the bowl and grabbed Holly's wrist tightly- her eyes now fully opened and glaring. "Why did he have to die?" She cried out in her hoarse voice. "Why wasn't it _YOU_?"

Holly could not move- her breath was stolen as her auntie's face loomed over here. Those blue eyes held so much hatred, disgust, sadness and pure _madness _in them. They pierced Holly's very soul and for a moment Holly truly thought she was going to _die_.

And just as her auntie's face had come it was gone, and Holly suddenly found herself in the safety of the kitchen, breathing hard. At the moment she thought it was just her imagination running wild.

Until she heard the loud wails from upstairs.

**A/N: I will be frank with all of you… this chapter sucks -.- I thought I might be able to show my appreciation for the people that still follow this…this… piece of crap of a writer (and story). I even made it into two pages- as an apology for not updating in two days- I've been away. I thought that I could create a better chapter- WRONG. I screwed up…considerably. Failed to the point of no return.–sighs miserably-**

**Q: If any of you had managed to read this disastrous chapter let me know what you think happened in the end. (Although it's pretty obvious) **


	26. Chapter 25 Attack

Chapter 25: Attack

Today was absolutely... _awful. _

Holly crashed face-first onto her bed, breathing the clean scent of her pillow. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling as she recalled today's events. She felt tears pool into her eyes and she smiled bitterly. '_I don't think that's such a good idea…' _But before she could stop the memories, they were already swarming into her head…

Holly had thought that feeding Auntie was just a daydream. That nothing really happened, because one minute there was auntie and the next she was in the safety of the kitchen. She couldn't have _teleported, _right? Even when she heard the wails from upstairs- she had thought that auntie had found an old disregarded shirt or toy of Dudley's. But she was still suspicious and no matter what she did she couldn't stop shaking for some reason...

Her heart leapt in relief when she heard the front door open and she ran to the hallway to greet her uncle with a "Hello or welcome back."

But the greeting never came.

She barely glimpsed at her uncle before a storm of loud thumping came down the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met the wild blue ones of auntie Petunia. Before she or Vernon could even react at this sudden change of events, auntie screamed, quickly grabbed a photo frame and threw it straight at Holly.

Holly moved as she saw the frame get closer and started running back to the kitchen. But she wasn't fast enough and the photo frame hit her straight in the head. The force of the blow was enough to make her stagger and for her vision to become blurry for a moment. Luckily, the sharp edge didn't hit her and she ran on ahead, running towards the kitchen.

The chase was on.

Auntie was right on her tail and she quickly jumped the last of the stairs and ran like a wild animal at Holly. With her messy blond hair, snarling face, mad eyes and dusty grey dress- Holly saw a _demon;_ not her auntie.

They ran around each other in the kitchen and around the dinning table. Auntie Petunia was snarling, cursing, throwing glasses and plates left and right until she found the pan and almost hit her with it (Holly ducked right on time), while Holly dodged, ran out of the way and blocked what she could. Some of the broken glass cut her, but most of it didn't do much damage. She knew this would have looked absolutely hilarious if it wasn't actually happening to _her_.

She thought the kitchen fight lasted long, but it was in reality short as just as uncle Vernon came into the kitchen Holly was out in the garden, auntie right on her heels.

She was panting like a wild dog, and she thought that her heart drooped into her legs. She was looking for a hiding place or a small hole- but then catastrophe happened. _'Oh no-!' _ She knew it was all over when she tripped on a rock and fell right next to the apple tree. She backed away until her back was leaning on the trunk, as her entire body squirmed and curled up in a ball. Auntie was looming in front and Holly's entire system stopped working as she saw the pan come flying down-

But nothing happened.

Holly opened her eyes and her heart eased as uncle Vernon grabbed auntie from behind, pulling her back while she trashed wildly against him. He was yelling at her to stop all the way as he dragged her back inside the house, but auntie's own yells of mortification were louder.

"She's one of them! She's one of _them_!" She spat as she was dragged away.

Everything after that was a blur. She remembered how she was cleaning the broken glass in the kitchen, cursing her trembling hands to stay still. Than her uncle took her stiff body in her arms and put her on the counter.

"Are you hurt?" He murmured as he looked up the cuts on her trembling hands, his long and now strong arms gently touching them. She shook her head, never meeting his eyes. Her uncle seemed disappointed somehow and sighed than he gently patted her head.

"Holly."

"Y-yes?"

"Go to Mrs. Figg's for today alright?" He said and laid her down on her own feet. She nodded in understanding and left, desperately trying to choke back the tears.

Mrs. Figg kept asking her questions when she arrived, but Holly refused to answer. So the old woman shook her head and murmured something under her breath as she cleaned her cuts, examined her head, gave her dinner, hugged her tightly (even though she knew that hugs still made Holly uncomfortable) and sent her to bed.

And now as she stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen after all of this...

For the first time in over 6 months, Holly wished to be back in the security of her cupboard.

**A/N: Those reviews just made me so happy. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! From everyone that reviewed and favorite. I'm glad. **

**Ahem as you can see; things have spiraled out of control slightly. I think this would have been Petunia's reaction if she lost her child and indeed did later find out that her niece has magical powers and was one of them. **

**But why did she react so harshly? Dunno. Perhaps it was because of her simple hatred for wizards and magic in general or… ****the possibility that Holly **_**had**_** the power to save Dudley but didn't use it****. That's what most people do when they grieve; blame others or themselves.**

**Correct answer LN-la-seule-l'unique: this was Holly's first time in using magic****. But as you can all see, she doesn't really believe in what happened herself. **WingedWolfbloodWitch: Well that would have been a rather interesting plot development... but not for now though (sorry if you were expecting that).****

****P.S. Also for anyone that hasn't noticed I'm using the Petunia from the HP books- the one with the blond hair, blue eyes and long neck etc.****


	27. Chapter 26 Point of view

Chapter 26: Point of view

She was like... A pup. Yes; that was the only way she could describe her. A small puppy who was hated simply because of her origin. It was excepted into the only home where she could be safe...

"Holly, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Those small frightful and fearful eyes blinked as if they had just woken up from a dream. She offered a small smile, hesitant and sad- but a smile nonetheless, even though she shook her head. She stared out of the window again, mixed feelings confronting her small mind.

Yes, she was excepted into a home... But it was not sanctuary that the puppy was provided with. Perhaps she had ben put right into the devil's den instead. But no one noticed and it wasn't really probable that anyone would ever notice. Yes- even _she_ did not truly notice until now...

The puppy was abused because of her origin...

She had truly thought, that once the small puppy grew and left for the first time- that she would be filled with hatred and loathing. Would she had despised her guardians from the bottom of her heart? Or would she had instead transferred her hatred to what the Dursleys have always loathed above all...? As the cause to _all_ her misery?

Either way, she had no doubt that the small puppy would have turned into a _beast._

Then, everything completely changed.

The puppy's cousin was lost- death had awaited the poor boy and tragedy had befallen the Dursleys. The consequences were beginning to show. And yet... The puppy was given hope.

Perhaps this death had provided a chance of life for another. Because (no matter how truly cruel it sounded) the puppy was now given a chance to be part of a family. And did she believe that the Dursleys could provide the puppy with love? After all that the puppy had been through?

She did. Because at the funeral, she had seen the truth. That the Dursleys were human too; that they made many mistakes and that they had emotions. That they _did_ love. Despite the past, she could see a bright future now. As small and imaginary as it were.

But even now with this new setting, misfortune and hardship only followed the small puppy. Yes, she was given a chance now to be loved; after all these years, the Uncle had started to show compassion. It was fragile and small, but it was real and growing.

Oh, but the aunt? Her hatred had seemed to run only deeper... And this time her target was loud and clear- there were no doubts there. She did not know what exactly happened when the wounded puppy showed up on her doorstep; but the emotions were clear even if they were unspoken.

And the puppy herself? Instead of feeling true happiness for the first time- she felt guilt, sorrow and hatred. Guilt for misusing her dead cousin's position for her own gain. Sorrow for her aunt and uncle. Hatred for not being able to go back as she was before- because she was liking the way things were _right now, _than they were before. Because despite all the current hardships; she could not bare to go back.

Mrs. Figg sighed as she set her cup of chocolate down, staring at the ceiling. She was an old woman- not at all suited for spying around; especially not other people's lives. But she couldn't stop now when she had developed feelings for Holly- such a sweet child with a sad smile. She at least wanted to watch over her and help when she can; even from afar.

To think that she was a national saviour of the wizarding world? No muggle would ever think it. But to think she was also a poor, defenseless child who sought out love more than anything? No wizard would ever imagine it.

She was supposed to report all of this current shift in the lives of the Dursleys. _Supposed to._

She wondered why she didn't though.

'_I truly have gone soft.'_ She smiled at the girl which was fondly petting Biscuit in her lap, while her mind was elsewhere.

'_Holly... I can not phantom what you've been through. I do not think anyone really can. I want to help you- but I can't. If I interfered it would only bring more misfortune and problems. My job is to actually do the opposite of what I am now; by now, you would have probably been in a new home which could give you what you desire. I want to give that to you... But that would mean tearing up the small happiness and hope you have finally gained. And I can not make myself do that. I'm so sorry...'_

A tear fell from her eye as she gazed at the child with a sad smile. Holly looked up and her eyes widened.

" Mrs. Figg! Are you alright? Why...are you crying?"

"A-ah. Just something in my eye! Nothing to worry about. Oh, I think it's about time for Biscuit to eat, don't you?"

"...If you say so..."

'_Holly... Do you're best and survive.'_

**A/N:... This was long. -.-**

**And from this entire chapter I can only say:**

**...I like Biscuit.**


	28. Chapter 27 Feelings

Chapter 27: Feelings

Holly sighed miserably as she walked through the empty streets. Two full days have passed since the accident with auntie Petunia and two days had she been staying with Mrs. Figg. She had hoped that perhaps it wouldn't take _this _long for her to come back home.

But boy was it taking time. Despite her desire to return home and apologize to auntie Petunia for whatever wrong she had committed, she also refused to go against uncle Vernon's orders. Orders were orders, and if he said that she was not to return until he said so, than that was something Holly had to absolutely follow.

'_Why are you thinking about that? There are more important things to think about now.' _

Holly raised her head to the gates in front of her as she looked in the garden in front of her. It was filled with the annual morning rush hour; parents rushing around and hugging their children and so on. But this was not what Holly saw- this place held more importance to her then her elementary school.

For this is where Dudley had died.

It was a strange feeling, but whenever she had to go to school she was constantly reminded about Dudley. In fact- almost _everything _reminded her about Dudley. Wherever she went or looked in the garden of their school. It was a strange uncomfortable feeling which always made her tummy cringe and her face pale. She hated that feeling, but it always came.

Once had she dared to explain her confusing feelings to Uncle Vernon (on accident of course) and she had expected rage and fury from him after mentioning the tragedy from the past. His reaction at the same time surprised her, but also didn't.

He had become angry, but it wasn't the same angry she was used to from Uncle. It was different- quitter and it felt more _dangerous. _And it wasn't specifically directed at her; although she wasn't still sure. He had stopped walking (for it was a rare time when he picked her up from school and they were walking home) and his expression had become very… emotionless.

"_People often feel regret for a person that is lost. They start to blame themselves for the accident or blame others- and they are so caught up in their regret that that person never leaves their mind. They start living in the past, not the present." He had said that so coldly, his neutral gaze directed on the ground as Holly listened with bated breath. "That is something that is happening to your aunt right now. She is sinking deeper and deeper into her imaginary reality… Although, there are many types of regrets- it all depends on the person. Some people can't deal with their regrets so they choose to ignore it and focus on something else entirely." He had said solemnly. _

"_So, don't they live in an imaginary world too?"_

_Her question had not only surprised herself but her Uncle too. She was mentally slapping herself and preparing for the outburst but it never came (and it rarely did nowadays). _

"_What do you mean?" Her Uncle had stated, his tone edgy but also smooth. Holly could hear the unspoken demand in his voice._

"_W-well…" It was now her turn to stare at her feet. "Mrs. Figg said that the people who can't deal with their regrets and focus on something else are actually just blaming themselves too, inside. S-so, wouldn't that mean that they also live in an imaginary world because they ignore the part of their life which deals with the lost…person…?" Holly had narrowed her eyes - now she was just confusing herself and speaking gibberish. 'But wouldn't that mean…?'_

_She had realized her mistake quickly and quickly looked up, her eyes wide. "I-I mean it's not like that…!" The words died on her lips as a hand laid on her head. She stared wide-eyed at her Uncle, who was now crouching in front of her, smiling slightly as his mustache went upwards a bit. _

"_You're a very smart girl Holly." He had said softly as he ruffled her head and stood up. "I have high expectations from you…" _

She shook her head from the thought and started to listen intently to their teacher explaining a specific story on the board. _'That's right… I must not focus on the past, but the present. I must not lose myself for the sake of both auntie and uncle.' _She scribbled notes in her small notebook, her gaze determined as she listened to her teacher's explanations. _'I must make uncle proud…' _She thought desperately as his words rang in her mind.

"_I have high expectations from you…" _

Her eyes were so narrowed in determination and focus, some of the glasses in the classroom started shaking a bit. She followed the words on the board intently, her mind recalling that conversation with her uncle. She was not going to lose her mind with constantly regretting the past. She cringed as the guilt caught her stomach again and a picture of Dudley's chubby face arose in her mind- _No! _She refused to become like auntie! She will forget about the past- focus on the present and ignore the past as much as she can and will.

"…_Some people can't deal with their regrets so they choose to ignore it and focus on something else entirely."_

"…_wouldn't that mean that they also live in an imaginary world because they ignore the part of their life which deals with the lost…person…?"_

Her pencil broke as she stared at the furious scribbling on her page, her mind suddenly numb. The shaking in the room seemed to calm down and all of the other students released a sigh of relief, some of them coming back from underneath their tables, the teacher looking around the room, completely dumbstruck as to what just happened.

Holly sighed and closed her eyes. To immerse herself in the past or ignore it? She couldn't do neither, because…

'_Auntie lives in the past… but wouldn't that mean Uncle ignores it?'_

As she sat there with her lone thoughts she completely missed her teacher's hair suddenly turning blue.

**A/N: This is by far my most confusing, mind numbing chapter… -.- I hates it.**

**I hope at least some of you understood this crap I wrote- I just wasn't to tear it out, but unfortunately it is much needed for this story. Why? You shall understand later. IF YOU CAN, that is since I basically suck at explaining stuff.**

**And I also noticed that most of my recent chapters are a lot longer than just a page on Word. Which also pisses me off- I said one page but it suddenly turns into two. Oh well… **


	29. Chapter 28 Fishy

Chapter 28: Fishy

Holly could only stare at her teacher, like the rest of the students in the room. Sam Spencer tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled „T-teac-", before he shut his mouth again. So, none of the 7 year olds chose to say or do anything. They could only… _stare._

Because right there, in front of them, was a gigantic fish like creature with short blue curly hair, wearing a skirt and a tight blouse, as the fish seemed to only gasp and slap around its huge body on the floor.

"Was Mrs. Culpor always a…fish?" A little girl, Elizabeth, leaned slightly to the other kids (still staring) and whispered to which they all shook heads. They all stared at the fish in amazement, wonder and confusion as the poor woman- I mean, _fish, _was struggling to breathe.

"Maybe… Mum did once say that naughty adults get punished by life sooner or later." A chubby boy, James Holding said, to which each child stared at him in disbelief and horror, before turning their gazes back to the woman; ahem, _fish_.

"Did Mrs. Culpor do something really bad?" Holly asked silently, as she thought about all the bad things _she- _heck, her entire _family_ did. Let's be honest, no one was a saint in their family. Did this mean that her (or worse) _auntie_ or even _uncle _would turn into a giant fish with blue hair? The very thought gave her shivers.

They all turned slightly as Sam choked back a bit. "Oh no!" He yelled suddenly which caused curious glances from all the other children. "My dad smokes his pipe when mum's not home! And I-I promised not to tell." He almost started crying. "What if he turns into-into…_that?!_" A hushed and panicked murmur swept the group of children as they all thought about their parents. Some girls even started crying, while most boys _bravely _choked back their tears ("Only _sissies _cry!" Harry, the blond "bad boy" stated in a choked voice.).

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Mary, the prettiest girl in class, yelled. "My mum and dad had a divorce a year ago and they are still…perfectly…fine." Her voice hushed before she shook her head. "Besides, there's no such thing as adults turning into fish!"

"Then how do you explain _that!?" _Harry yelled back as whispers of agreement backed him up. Mary glared at Harry and simply pouted, but Harry grinned in victory and stuck out his tongue. Mary let out a frustrated cry as they started arguing in the background.

"Idiot."

"Sissy."

"Monkey head."

"Cry-baby."

"Moron!"

"Ugly duckling!"

"You know… I always imagined Mrs. Culpor as a turtle." Katherine, the ginger headed girl, commented as the verbal fight between Harry and Mary continued in the background. "Really?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. "How come?"

"Well…she's always so strict, but she's also very slow…" Which was true; the woman was such a slow reader she could put you to sleep if you weren't used to it. "And didn't she say she collected old shields?" Katherine added and Holly thought about it. Everything she said was true, and if she strained her mind a bit more she could clearly see a giant land turtle with blond curly hair, square glasses and munching grass in her mouth.

"…PIG NOSED!"

"NINCOMPOOP!"

"… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"WELL, IT MEANS _YOU_!"

Everyone in the classroom suddenly went quiet (Even Harry and Mary) as a giant puff of smoke surrounded their fish- I mean… right, fish. Everyone watched as the mist cleared and a giant turtle was in place of the fish, with blond curly hair, Mrs. Culpor's clothing and her glasses were hanging on its snout. The children stared at it before they all exploded into laughter.

The turtle (now actually able to breathe) very _slowly _narrowed its eyes, took a deep breath (agonizingly _slowly_) as all the children stopped laughing and stared at the turtle with bated breath, to see what _it _would say. Only for blades of grass to appear in the turtle's wide mouth to the children's (and turtle's) surprise. The entire class once again laughed uncontrollably before they all settled down.

"Isn't this exiting?" Sam voiced, his eyes filled with mirth. "What do you mean?" Holly asked, confused. "Don't you know what this means? We all have magic powers!" He bravely declared to all the children in front of him. Some of them laughed and snorted at the idea, but most of them actually believed him and they all soon started jumping up and down from excitement.

"Uh-Uh! What if we turn her into a giraffe?" A small girl asked as they all started imaging Mrs. Culpor as a giraffe. Not a minute later, a giant giraffe came into the turtle's place as its neck started spreading and actually crashing through the ceiling and into the upper floor.

The entire school seemed to shake a bit from the impact, as strangled screams and swear words were heard from the senior classroom upstairs, as a giant blond _giraffe_ head came through the floor, its eyes spinning in circles, one of its lenses broken.

"Oh what about a hippo?" And so for the next 5 minutes, Mrs. Culpor turned from tiger to bat, as the "magical class" only laughed and transformed her into all kinds of animals. Only did it finally stop when the principle came to get them (with the police too) and instead of a dolphin, a dizzy headed Mrs. Culpor awaited them as she collapsed into the principal's arms muttering something about "Crazy kids… trying to get me… I quit!".

After Mrs. Culpor was taken into the hospital, the entire class explained what happened to the very disbelieving staff room. After they were asked to _demostrate _(which actually meant _show,_ as they all soon found out)what they did, nothing happened anymore and the entire class shared confused glances with each other.

Nobody believed them when they left school; neither did their parents. But none of the children cared as they all secretly promised to do this again. Even Holly wasn't sure what happened- but one thing was for sure, she was finally making friends.

**A/N: This is more of a fun bonus chapter. I was bored and angry so I decided to write a bit once again. And then I thought about posting it today, so here you all go. I hope you're happy. I thought about giving the story a more lighter mood from time to time; so I tried to explain a magical outburst situation (as you can clearly see, things got out of control) in a classroom filled with children.**

**I don't know why, but when writing about kids it's so much easier.** :D


	30. Chapter 29 Parcel tongue

Chapter 29: Parcel + tongue

Holly quietly closed the backdoor and smiled. Finally. She turned around and started whispering quietly, her voice accompanied by a couple of hisses here and there. In reality, Holly should have been asleep by now but she simply couldn't resist and came to visit her dear friend.

Her face lit up, when she finally heard a hiss response to her as nearby bushes rustled about.

"_Robert!" _She whispered happily as the snake in question slithered out of the bushes. He stopped and lifted his upper body and let Holly take him into her arms and hug him. _"I've missed you so much!" _She whispered as he settled himself on her small shoulders.

"_Greetings to you too, hatchling." _He hissed back, tongue flicking as he licked her cheeks slightly. Robert, the once small garden snake, had now grown by a couple of inches and was the approximate length of Holly's shoulders. _"Are you alright? From that carnivore attack that is." _He hissed in worry.

Holly cocked her head to the side as she observed the small snake. _'Carnivore?' _She was confused by Robert's implications. She thought for a couple of moments as she recalled the last few days.

"_Oh! You mean that time I was in the garden a few days back?"_

Robert nodded and his body shivered slightly. "_Yes. I've never seen a scarier human! She looked absolutely mad!" _Holly winced. Well; he wasn't _entirely_ wrong…

"_Yes, that was my aunt." _She hissed quietly and winced as she felt Robert completely stiffen. _"That…was you're aunt?" _If snakes had facial expressions, than Robert's right now would display shock and anger. He shook his head. _"How can you sleep in the same den?" _He uttered, shocked and disappointed at the same time. Did these humans have no sense of self-preservation?

Holly sighed and then explained exactly _where _she was the last few days and how she had only returned this evening. She even started to explain what happened in school yesterday and how Mrs. Culpor suddenly transformed into different animals depending on their wish. She asked for his opinion on that particular event, as she grinned inwardly.

Robert was such a good listener- he never felt the need to but in and he was never over sentimental concerning some things (which was sometimes a _bad_ thing, actually). He was straight forward and to the point- feeling no such regard as being rude or cruel (which was also, at times, a bad thing). "_The wild holds no mercy." _He would often hiss.

"_To tell the truth this is the first time that I've ever heard of a human transforming into animals…" _He shook his head. _"I apologize hatchling, but I have no knowledge of such things." _He hissed, slightly disappointed himself before he changed the subject. _"So, that man was you're uncle then? He doesn't seem overly large as you have described him…"_

Holly smiled slightly. _"Yes. Uncle has changed a lot this year. He isn't as mean as he was… he is actually quite nice now. We…talk a lot." _She realized that she hasn't ever talked about the sudden change her relatives had gone through. Robert had hibernated the entire winter and since it was very cold in spring too, he only woke up recently. By then, it must have slipped from her mind.

But instead of feeling happy or sighing from relief, Robert's reaction completely surprised her. He had hissed dangerously and curled his neck as if he were to attack. _"You should be careful, hatchling…"_

Holly had only cocked her head to the side as she petted the snake on her right shoulder so he would relax. His body tension loosened, but when he spoke, his hisses were dangerously low. His words actually shook Holly up a bit, so after a couple of more minutes of chatter, Holly had parted with Robert. She had apologized since she needed to go to sleep as she had school tomorrow.

It seemed to take forever for Holly to slowly and quietly sneak back in her room, but when she did she wasted no time and immediately curled up in her bed.

Yet, she didn't fall asleep for a long time. It seemed that Robert's words had a big impact on her as his hisses seemed to ring in her mind. She knew that this did not apply to humans; yet it still haunted her thoughts.

"_Many things in the wild change into beautiful creatures. Yet, fools only learn later that, inside, those creatures haven't changed at all. Appearances can be deceiving…" _

**A/N: Surprisingly, this chapter was very easy to write. I enjoyed it. Robert is a very easy character to write about; he's a wild animal so his views in life are completely different. For him it's all a means of survival- emotions can't get in the way. **

**Right, I was noticing how I'm stretching things out a bit. But what can ya do? I'll try to fix it, and finally there will be some action in a couple of chapters. **


	31. Chapter 30 Ice cream of the past

Chapter 30: Ice cream of the past

Holly grinned so wide, one might think her face would get stuck like that forever. She was trying to restrain her excitement, but she simply couldn't. For a couple of moments she could only stare at it in awe and beauty; it was majestic, graceful, simply one of a kind...

Has a chocolate-vanilla ice cream ever looked so... _amazing?_

"Stare at it any longer and it might melt away because of the attention." Her Uncle's soft and amused voice stated from across the table. Holly looked horrified at the idea and she gasped in horror as she already saw a couple of drops slide from their freezing castle above. She quickly licked them clean- how dare they try to run away from their majestic icy kingdom? Only penalty awaits such fools!

Assured that everything was fine now, a smile graced her child face as she stared at the land of ice and cream in her hand. Her uncle blinked a couple of times, before he stated firmly.

" You should start eating it now."

"But it's so... _beautiful."_

"It's not meant to be looked at, but eaten, alright? Now, go ahead." Holly bit her lip in worry as she started at her Uncle with fearful eyes. Destroy such a majestic place? With her own mouth and tongue? Never!

"B-but..." She protested weakly, yet her Uncle remained firm and absolute. "No buts. Eat it." He glanced at his own cup of ice cream, as he took a chunk of his strawberry- raspberry kingdom with his spoon and _('My God!'_ She thought.) lifted it to his awaiting mouth, where the pinkish substance met its doom. "Think of it this way." He spoke as he swallowed, finally giving up and trying to reason with her."In this heat it will melt sooner or later. Why make it go to waste?"

Holly pouted a bit, making sure that her uncle didn't see it. Were all adults so stupid? Did they not see the beauty in front of them?

She swallowed nervously as she glanced at her kingdom- it was amazing, but uncle was right. They were sitting in a ice-cream parlor in a square near town. But despite being in the shade, the ice cream was still melting (more rapidly than before). _'If I let it melt then Uncle's money will go to waste... But if I eat it, I will destroy its prettiness._' Her eyes determined as she made her decision. It would vanish anyway- why give it a painful and slow death?

It would be her first time ever eating ice-cream.

At one point nerves caught her as she brought it to her lips- but then all thoughts disappeared as the taste attacked her senses. It was cool, yet it was amazingly sweet. The combination of vanilla and chocolate made her step into a dream like state as she kept licking.

Her uncle seemed unaware of her expression as he looked at the street to his right. He seemed to have already eaten his own ice-cream, as wandering thoughts now entered his mind.

"Say, Holly..." He spoke after awhile, effectively snapping her out of her trance at the call of her name. "What are your dreams?" He said absent mindedly, still looking to the side.

'My... Dreams?' She stopped licking altogether now, staring at her uncle with wide eyes. "What...do you mean?" She spoke cautiously.

"What have you always wanted? What do you want to achieve someday? Your greatest desires, your wishes and dreams." Holly thought about it carefully- her dreams? She'd never really desired stuff...

Well, for now her dream was to wake up one day in a cave filled with ice cream of all kind- hers for the taking. Holly shook her head- perhaps that was one of her _current_ dreams and wishes.

Her greatest dream though, was something else. She had always wanted what Dudley had. To be loved and nurtured- to be woken up with smiles and affection, not rough knocking and a frown laced with disappointment. She remembered when she was younger, when she still slept in that cupboard, and how she always prayed to God to fulfill her wish. She promised that she would never forget it or take it for granted. Because she desperately yearned for it.

But now? What did she desire now? Before it was what Dudley had- _love._ But now?

She wanted a family.

She desperately wished for what others had in her class- a mum and a dad. The parents that looked out for you. Or maybe just hugged you and played with you. And every time she thought of it, her heart would burst of yearning and overwhelming guilt. She did not deserve that- she had gotten more than enough. Acknowledgement from her own uncle, which she now viewed as her own father figure at times. And despite all odds, her aunt had left her alone for the time being. She, who was now selfishly taking advantage of Dudley's position, deserved no more.

And for that sole reason she remained silent.

"You know, when I was your age myself." He spoke, eyes faraway, his voice hollow. "I got bullied a lot because of my weight. Most of the kids in my street were poor, so they hated me. And I was...a lot like you Holly." He turned to stare at her, his words suprising her.

"I tried to ignore them or I simply ran off when I could, and I endured the kicks when they came. At one point, I truly believed all their taunts; that no one would want me ever and that I would die alone with no friends. I guess, that was my boiling point. I remember crying in my room for hours, not being able to eat a thing." Holly stared wide eyed as her mind couldn't believe what he was telling her- _sharing_ her past with her right now.

" And then, you're aunt Marge came in." He spoke, his words covered with fondness, while Holly could only wince at the many unpleasant memories of her raging mouth and similar bulldogs. "She had sat on my bed, and listened to me cry as I poured out everything. And then she hugged me, got up and left the room."

" And then the next morning...everything changed for me. When I came to school, right there at the front gates, was my older sister beating up all my bullies. I couldn't believe it though- I thought I just walked into a dream. And let me tell you, she wasn't very slim either. And after she saw me, she stopped, turned to me and said: "Be proud of who you are." And I can't tell you how much thse words meant to me. They _saved_ me." Holly probably shouldn't have been that surprised seeing how much aunt Marge adored her younger brother. She kept on listening with interest as her uncle scratched the back of his head.

"I can't really tell you that I myself wasn't violent- because that isn't true. I didn't search out other students to harm them, but I wasn't necessary gentle when they had taunted me either. But I truly do owe it to my sister; she gave me strength. And soon I found myself finishing college, a new carrier ahead of me as I became a manager of a _certain_ drilling company." He winked her way, Holly realizing what the certain drilling company really meant. She grinned a bit in response.

He smiled so gently and his eyes became so soft as he spoke his next words. "And then... I met your aunt. And she was- she was..." Holly must of licked that ice cream too much; she could of sworn she saw a pink stain on her uncle's cheeks! "God! She was amazing. I mean..." He coughed into his hand then as he regained his senses." Your aunt was... very, very kind. She was so...warm and sweet, and I admit that she wasn't very good looking, but her smile was enchanting to me." Uncle Vernon sighed fondly and probably noticed the look of disbelief on Holly's face as he laughed suddenly. It was bitter and strained. "I know that you probably can't imagine that right now... And I don't blame you." The aura suddenly got sad and it seemed to suck out all of uncle's fleeting joy, but it thankfully didn't last long as he continued.

"And I guess she had begun to slowly change from our wedding. I was very happy that day- I was getting married to a wonderful woman who loved me for who I was, I had a job and I was simply satisfied with my life. Your aunt was happy too. Yet... I can't really say that the wedding went _smoothly._ I mean; it did for the most part." At this part even Holly noticed how increasingly uncomfortable her uncle became. "Well... If I remember correctly, I think it was your father that...let's say, joked around a bit." Holly felt herself blush crimson; her own father had almost destroyed a wedding?! Well, if that was the case...

"I didn't meant to say it like that Holly." He apologized. "That was not you're mistake- you have nothing to regret." She frowned, but upon seeing his strict face she managed to nod with some difficulty. "Well... Your aunt had been really mad at both of your parents then, and I'm not really sure if she had fought with her sister, you're mother, that exact day- but from that day on we never came in contact again. You're aunt didn't seem to want to and I didn't want to bother or pester her, as I respected her wishes."

"I think...that after all those years our disliking for one another had turned to hatred. Your aunt had changed in a way; she had burned all her family photos, and she never spoke to her sister again. Not once. I think that she was slowly changing into a woman that you once knew- it just that hatred never came to view until you came into our home. And then... Well... I think you know what happens then." Holly winced as her eyes were set squarely on her lap; her fingers tightly holding the hem of her over-used dress. She hoped that the conversation would be left at that- a small painful reminder. But it didn't, as many other things for her never did.

"I had... disliked you for the same reason your aunt did. And I believed I was... right in doing so." This time they both flinched painfully. " But I was wrong." He whispered and for a moment she thought that she had only imagined it.

" I was so caught up in my success and pitiful pride that I have forgotten a fundamental lesson. Life." He seemed to smile cruelly for a moment. "It is a bitch. And you should know not to forget that Holly." He murmured to the slightly stunned girl. Time has passed since he has last sweared, and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her at his tone of voice.

" I had finally realized my mistake- because you should always be proud of who you are, that is true. But despite that, you shouldn't forget that there are always ways to improve yourself and change- to achieve something more." He whispered. "I was too blind to see that and I finally realized it all until recently. Until it was too late." Here he stopped momentarily, gave a long sigh before he took out and lit his cigarette. Holly barely saw him through the clouds of smoke which seemed to purposely hide his face from her view. She coughed a bit as some smoke entered her nose, and she quickly cleared her vision and lungs.

"Holly." Her Uncle was holding her hands now, and Holly squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation- it still unnerved her. "Your aunt is very tired and sad... And I think she strongly believes that she had lost everything dear to her. And I know that this might sound difficult to ask of but..." He seemed to close his eyes tightly before opening them, their gazes interlocked. They were a colour of red leaves and peanuts; desperate yet determined.

"Whatever happens... Don't ever leave her."

Her heart stopped and her stomach leaped. Her eyes were wide and her legs shook a bit. Her hands shivered inside his own and she gulped loudly. Could she truly do that? The woman despised her so much- would it had not been better to actually leave as soon as she was able to? To end her misery... For uncle didn't mention it, but she knew who the woman blamed. She could never forget those mad, blue eyes...

Her mind was determined with her decision- there was not a chance she could fulfill this task. Because it was just _impossible._

"I promise."

**A/N: This is the longest chapter by far- and it's kinda an apology gift for being so late with updating. Well I had no choice really. Don't you just hate it when life buts in and gets you out of your small hole with your headphones and phone or other digital gadget, while you scroll through the internet, wasting away?**

**Ahem- jokes aside, things are beginning to get serious. As in Sirius serious. As always the many follows and favorites are much appreciated.**

**A special shout out to God of all: Thank you for following my story dude/dudette? This guy/girl here reviewed my story from when it was barely sprouting (despite the fact that his reviews are always exactly the same- which kinda creeps me out- but NEVERMIND). **

**Disclaimer before I pass out to my bed: I don not own Harry Potter.**


	32. Chapter 31 Much needed dialogue

Chapter 31: Much needed dialogue

**A/N: As the title says I've been thinking that this story needs a bit more interaction. The explanation for my absence is explained in my profile and can be found there.**

She peered at him more closely through the glass window. Head director, middle-aged and despite all odds handsome at a certain angle; without a doubt he was the type that was headed for success- the greedy, blinding and selfish kind if one didn't watch his step.

'_Quite successful too for a drilling company.'_ She mused, one corner of her lips turned upwards in a taunting smirk. She quickly remembered about the burning cigarette in her hand and decided to pay it some attention.

Yes- he was quite the interesting muggle. Or better yet- quite the interesting _man__._ Despite the mustache and the beady eyes, she couldn't deny that he wasn't a catch. Yes, and the female workers bustling around him agreed with her. '_Such a shame this glass is separating us.'_ She thought as she blowed out a perfect circle. '_At times I wish I was born a muggle- such few attracting wizards these days...'_

"Having an eyeful, aren't we?" A deep voice rumbled in the darkness.

Startled, she almost dropped her cigarette before looking to her left and recognizing the intruder. She huffed, and relaxed her stance as she once again turned her attention to her cigarette and her view to the work office in front. "Must make a sneaky entrance, don't you?" She hissed back at him, her eyes glued in front.

Her words only made him chuckle as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself, perfectly calm as always. "I wouldn't say it was _sneaky-_ you're just easy to startle." He replied thoughtfully as he came to join her in her watching. "Jones." He nodded his head a bit, his eyes taking in the busy scenery in front of them curiously.

"Percival." She nodded calmly back.

"So." He began softly after a moment of silence of simple observation. "What particular victim has caught your undivided attention?"

She grinned at the question, blowing out a puff of smoke. "I think you know the answer to that question already." She stated lazily, and took out some cigarette rolls out of her pocket. "Want some?" She inquired, her hand outstretched.

He glimpsed at her hand, then simply turned back to the view. "Tobacco, I presume? No thank you, dear- I still prefer the pipe." She shrugged lightly and pushed them back in her pocket as her eyes found the muggle in question again. He was currently helping a female secretary who "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Well, if I were to guess then that blond haired man at the right corner seems suspicious enough for you to be taken in personally." He presumed curiously and she quickly found the very handsome man in question. She had no idea how on earth she missed _him-_ now she knew exactly why all the female muggle workers were inside here.

"You don't have such a bad eye, Perce." She mumbled amusedly, as her gaze once again landed on her "victim". "Quite afraid to disappoint but I wouldn't call you over here just for that handsome piece of candy."She sighed as she quickly looked the young man over again. "No it's about our _favorite_ muggle male." She clarified to which she actually earned a raised eyebrow.

"Dursley?" He mumbled and he quickly found the middle-aged man. "Was stalking him at his home not enough for you?" He replied good-naturedly to which he earned a blow of pure tobacco smoke. "Ha ha ha; _hilarious."_ She added dryly. "As much as that sounds tempting, I'm afraid that's not the case." She mumbled as the finished cigarette disappeared from her hand with a simple snap of her fingers. "He's breaking."

" And how exactly?"

" Frankly speaking? He's ready to spill the metaphorical beans- aka. break the statute of secrecy." There was a hint of seriousness in her tone, as the silence stretched between them. After an assistant spilled coffee all over some paperwork did he decide to grace her with an answer.

" No- I don't think he was in that type of stage." He mumbled to himself and then added more loudly. "Certainly not. I beg your pardon, but what made you come to that conclusion?" He inquired her politely, his words honest but sharp.

"He's at his breaking point. He might act completely independent in his office, but he isn't so self-assured when faced with his family." She answered bluntly. "It's becoming a threat."

" Dursley? A threat? No- I believe I can argue against that. Although he isn't as confident when faced with his current family back home, he isn't as desperate either. Why, I might go as far to say that he is dealing with it all better than expected." He proclaimed, satisfied with his answer.

" Leave it to you to find the good in everybody." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. Must all men protect their dignity and pride at all costs? No room for mistakes concerning the opposite gender. (**A/N: I actually like boys just the way they are. Ya know if they're nice- not jerks. But this is a character's point of view. Anyways- no offence to any male audience out there...presuming they even exist.)**

"Besides, it's not him that's the threat." She finished, her announcement actually suprising him.

"Excuse me for being blunt- but I must say you have lost me, my dear."

She grinned like a cheshire cat at his words. "I think I just managed a true feat." She smirked up at him. "Anyways- he's not the threat. His psychiatrist is."

"Psychiatrist? He has a psychiatrist?" He questioned, truly stunned. She was actually stunned that he knew what that _meant-_ it took her an hour and an encyclopedia book to figure it out. "He's actually undergoing therapy?"

"Bet you don't mind my stalking now, do you?" She joked and nodded. "Yes; he has a psychiatrist. A beautiful 37 year old, compassionate and understanding woman, at that." She added.

"How did we not notice this before? Ms. Figg always follows him when he leaves the house when he isn't working. How-"

"He sees her after his job ends." She cut him off, effectively ending his tirade. "That's why we never noticed. We just assumed that he works longer. Besides." She noticed the frantic glint in his eye. "He hasn't told her anything yet."

He was relieved, but his stance was still stiff as he carefully formulated his question. "What has he told her so far?"

"Oh, the usual. His feelings, his situation, family and blah, blah, blah." She counted the reasons on her fingers before her voice turned sharp. _"But-_ he has mentioned Holly and the abuse she went through." Her words were laced with venom as she remembered everything that poor girl had suffered at the hands of these horrible muggles- she never truly understood why Dumbledore put her under their roof in the first place. Well, nobody _really_ understood Dumbledore's mind.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; noticing the worried expression disguised as a thoughtful one. _'I wonder why he hides it...'_ She thought, truly curious at his actions. Did he consider it a weakness for actually holding sympathy and care for the girl? Did he believe that someone would misuse him for that? God only knew his line of thought.

"Well... We have a problem." He fully turned towards her and gave her his undivided attention. "Tell me Ms. Jones, would it be wise to redirect him from his... therapy sessions?"

She thought about that as she stared at the pointy shoes which were sticking out from his robes. "To tell the truth, I'm against that. They've known each other for a while now. Although It would be dangerous to let him continue seeing her- she's even gone so far as to start inviting him for lunch- but if he stops seeing her, won't he crack one day or another? In this way, he's releasing all the stress." She narrowed her eyes up at him. "But why are you even _asking_ for my opinion? You'll just do what you think is best anyway."

"That may be true." He carefully weighed her words. "In most cases. But for this one I do admit I am in need of your help. After all, two heads work better than one." His expression turned fond for a moment. "Perhaps we can persuade her to move away or move her line of business in another city? We could tell her she's been given a promotion or a reward and a better location for her job."

"Tempting; but doubtful. I've been through her files- she's very successful, actually. She's been given some form of awards. And plenty chances of relocation but refused each one; she was born her and she will die here- was her statement. And I don't believe you can promote them..."

"Obliviation then?"

She snorted. " Percival you can change someone's memory, but not their feelings. Her office is pretty close- what if they meet again? And go to lunch and talk? And trust me- they _definitely_ have feelings for each other, in one way or another."

He sighed- a very long, suffering sigh. "You leave me with no options. Perhaps I should have done this without consulting with you." He raised a hand as he continued, not giving her a chance to argue. "But I would have come to the same conclusions eventually. So..." He looked her in the eyes which reflected his fear and agitation. "Do you think this is for the best?"

She bit her lip, sharing his panic. Honestly? She had no idea what seemed to be the right choice anymore. "We knew that it would come to this point one day..." She struggled to find the right words. They knew that Vernon Dursley would one day, eventually, leave his family convinced that they were the ones slowing him down in his path for perfection- after his company bloomed he would, they were speculating, start to look for a "normal" family. They weren't judging him- it was just his type of charachter. He just strived for a simple and boring life; something which his wife and niece wouldn't be able to give him.

Thing is they were expecting this sort of change to happen later. Perhaps _years_ later. But it was evident if they didn't do something now, the consequences would be bigger later on.

"What do we do?" She was against it of course. But this wasn't her choice to make...

" You deal with the therapist- I'll deal with Dursley." He stated gravely as he turned to apparate himself away. She raised an eyebrow, her question lost in the darkness as they both disappeared with a loud crack.

**A/N: I apologize that my comeback begins with this overly lame chapter. I admit- it sucks. I suck. Why do I even write? *the wondering rant of why I must torture you all with my sucky chapters- aka. The self hating/pitying period***

**Anyways. **

**I'm asking all those readers who still put up with me if they can identify the characters in this chapter. I think I've been more than obvious with the male, not so sure about the female. :/**

**Q: Which characters do you think are in this chapter? **

**The person that answers first AND correctly will get a reward- a One-shot written by me about any theme or pairing they want (EXCEPT for M- rated fics. Only T- rated that's as high as I go). Although if no one answers until the next chapter that's fine too- my writing skills are suckish so I understand if you refuse to answer. *cries for dramatic effect and crawls into a hole/bed***


	33. Chapter 32 A letter, a ghost and despair

Chapter 32: A letter, a ghost and despair

Holly sighed as she stared at the stupid clock- it seemed like she's been sitting here for _ages;_ so how come only a minute passed by? She looked at the clock pleadingly, as if it could fulfill her wishes, but when nothing happened she let her head slip and fall on the round table. She ignored the sudden pain in her forehead and closed her eyes, her legs swinging in the chair she sat, too short to reach the floor yet.

Two days...

Two days have passed since she last saw uncle Vernon. She had no idea where he was- or rather, _why_ he still hasn't come home. She felt sad, worried and frustrated. And _angry-_ so very angry at times, that it seemed the kitchen shook with her anger also.

Ever since uncle went "missing", she was the one in charge of feeding her aunt. And it wasn't more like feeding, as it was torture.

It seemed that ever since that "fight scene" happened, her auntie was more than determined to make her feel as small as a mouse. She sneered at her whenever she came in with her food tray, desperately tried to make her spill soup or waste food and when she finally accepted to eat her "poison", she would always complain and insult her before every bite. "Worthless... Just like your parents... Can't even make a proper meal... Why are you even here?... Idiotic..." were one of the many complaints she had in store for her.

And when the seemingly never-ending torture _finished,_ Holly often left the room shaking with rage, more so than with sorrow. She felt angry because despite knowing that for some of those things she was not to blame, whenever her auntie spit those words in her face, she would stay silent but in her mind they rang true. '_Yes... I am worthless... It's my fault...'_ Most of the time that was her train of thought. But when she left that room, everything seemed to become clearer and after a quick chat with Robert where she could sort her thoughts, she would feel bitter rage.

Because (she was convinced for the first time) she was not to blame for everything; she couldn't be blamed for some things which happened even before she was _born._ Yes; she did blame herself because of Dudley's death, that was something that she simply couldn't forgive herself- but she was definitely not at fault because her mother "... Always pretended to be perfect... Yet she was vile and disgusting, and yearned for attention... I'm ashamed I'm even related with her..." or her father "... Never was a decent man! The word gentleman doesn't even exist in his cells... Stuck up and snobbish! A true living definition of an 'Arse!'..." were the kind of people they were, or the fact that they _foolishly_ died in a car crash.

But if Holly were to be honest, auntie wasn't to blame for all of her rage...

"You know you shouldn't just lay down wherever you want. I mean, we _eat_ there." A voice stated right beside her, the last sentence uttered with a hint of disgust. Holly ignored him and lazily lifted her head, staring at him with hazy and indifferent eyes. They stared at each other a bit before he shrugged and sighed, as if she was a hopeless case and he did what he could.

Holly laid her head back on the table, ignoring her cousin who was sitting in thin air right beside her. That's right- this morning she was _woken_ up with a whisper in her ear "Wakey-wakey; breakfast isn't gonna make itself."

She had replied with a grouchy "Just a bit longer", but then groaned sleepily and realized that uncle still wasn't home, and that she was going to have to prepare the food on her own again. She figured out only a couple of seconds later that, if uncle really wasn't here, then who had whispered in her...?

With a burst of new-found energy, she yanked the sheets off of her, turning to face her small room, eyes glinting with hope that her uncle had returned. Her eyes widened with horror when she was instead faced with a very familiar chubby face and body, standing idly a few feet above the ground, in thin air; aka. Her cousin, Dudley. Her _dead_ cousin.

Her screaming rang throughout the house, before it was stopped by auntie's very own yells of "Shut your trap!". Which was strange, since it was still early and auntie slept till 10 at the very minimum.

Namely, when she came to feed her breakfast, auntie had grumpily and unwillingly asked (and explained) "Why were you causing such a ruckus this morning?! I was taking a bath!". Holly had then turned to face the cause of said mornings ruckus (and the one which she was ignoring all day) and glared at the lazy, floating imitation of her cousin. She had then turned and, ignoring her aunt's previous question, asked why she was even taking a bath (since it was the first one she had done willingly and by herself in weeks).

Her aunt had smiled wickedly, her hair still dripping wet, and simply answered with a sneer "I couldn't _stand_ your germs anymore." And that's where the conversation ended and (surprisingly) both occupants (except for the ignored illusion) of the room were silent until the torture session ended. Then Holly had handed her aunt a fresh towel for her head and left the room without a word, not bothering to hear the older woman's complaints.

To be honest, after Holly had stopped screaming that very morning (on account of her grumpy aunt) all of those bottled up emotions she was feeling came crashing down on her chest and she felt tears start blocking her vision. She was desperately trying to find the words- to grasp the _right_ words for an apology... She was so sorry...

That is until the boy simply looked around her small room (which she was granted to live in not long after Dudley died, not having to live in the cupboard anymore; for which she was eternally grateful) and stated flatly "Hurry up. The good cartoons start now." before floating through the door. She had then blinked, shocked, wiped away her tears and began to fully wake up, convincing herself he was just a part of her imagination.

She was determined to ignore this imitation for the rest of the day and his constant whining of how come they weren't watching any TV. '_No matter how much he sounds like it, he doesn't exist...'_ She kept telling herself that, sounding less and less convincing each time.

But now, after two torture sessions passed, and her uncle still missing, she could ignore him no longer.

"Why are you _here?!"_ She asked (demanded) a bit too loudly, staring at him with clear narrowed eyes. He seemed surprised at her sudden reaction, so he simply floated down a bit from the air, shrugging "I don't know. I just am."

"Well..." She was thrown off a bit by his answer, expecting a " I've come to haunt you" instead. "Then, _what_ are you?" She stared at his body, which looked solid even though it could float and pass through things.

"Hard to say..." He cocked his head to one side, thinking. "I guess I'm you."

"What? But I'm not a boy." _'Or a fatty_' She added to herself. This Dudley was making less sense than the real one. And that was tough to compete with.

"Well I know that. But I'm a part of you."

"Then why won't you go away?" She asked desperately, clutching her head and pleading for this twisted imaginary friend to go away. She opened her eyes; but he was _still_ there, his very existence mocking her brain.

The Dudley smiled (a small, twisted smile which looked more like a smirk) and stated wickedly. "Dunno. Maybe you're not _trying_ enough."

She glared at the small (but still bigger) boy and hissed a reply. "Then if you're so smart, why don't you. Just. _L__eave?"_ She growled, prepared for a fight. But his answer was more than satisfactory.

"Whatever. Your no fun anyways." And to her pleasant surprise he floated through the wall.

Her bliss was short lived when he returned five minutes later with crossed chubby arms. "You've got mail." Despite his calm posture, even he seemed startled by his own words. Holly carefully got up and left the table (keeping a close eye on Dudley in case this was a prank) before reaching the hallway. And to her very own horror, Dudley was right.

There, right under the door, laying on the tiles was a letter. Confused as to _how_ she hadn't heard anyone come in, she carefully picked it up. She was stumped to find her name on it.

With the letter in hand she came to the kitchen and carefully opened it, Dudley floating somewhere over her head also staring intently at it.

She had learned to read and write simple enough words recently (a fact she was extremely proud of) so the handwriting was the only problem, until she finally got the hang of it.

_Dear Holly_

_I'm sorry._

_I thought I was strong enough..._

_I'm not._

_But you are._

_Hate me; don't be sad._

_Stay with your aunt..._

_No matter how hard it may be..._

_Holly... life is cruel and unpredictable._

_It's not beautiful._

_It's tragic... and harsh._

_At times, it almost destroys you._

_But those rare, happy and beautiful moments..._

_Make it all seem worth while._

_Fight and don't ever give in._

_Fear it and love it._

_And dare to live..._

_LIVE._

_ Your bastard idiot uncle_

"Well that was short _and_ rude." Dudley murmured above her. He cursed under his breath as a stray fist came flying, dodging it just in time as he floated above her reach, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"What was that for?" He hissed at her.

Holly ignored him and just shook her head, clutching the letter to her body as the tears kept falling, and her chest kept choking with despair.

**A couple of hours earlier**

The old man re-read the letter, shaking his head at times and mumbling under his breath. He then turned to the man at the table, his face calm and stony, but his gaze soft.

"You'll never see her again... Are you sure this is all you have to say to her?"

The man behind the table, his beady eyes sad and dry and his posture slumped, simply shook his head. His throat was dry and it felt like his heart would stop if he said something.

"Don't you want to tell her...you love her?" The old man inquired; his voice indifferent- yet, it was graced with a hint of hope.

He smiled bitterly; that was the _last_ thing he wanted to write. It was hard to open his mouth and form the words- he felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

"I have no right to."

They stared at each other in silence, and he felt as if the man was staring into the very depths of his soul. Until finally, the geezer whispered.

"You're a good man Dursley."

"I don't need to hear that from _you."_ He sneered back- because he was wrong. Which of any of his past actions made him _good?_ The old fool.

The geezer looked at him sadly, as if he were watching a very sad movie ending. He ignored and whispered his final words, before closing his eyes.

"Just get it over with."

And the old man did- he lifted his long stick and pointed it at him, loudly saying something.

But he didn't hear anything- his very last thoughts were how he wasn't going to be Vernon Dursley anymore... How his entire life so far was going to be _rearranged_ by a complete stranger. And how he will never again remember or see his beloved wife, lost son...and his sweet niece.

'_I'm so sorry... Tuney.'_

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnd I'm done. *cheers* Finally- my hands hurt.**

**Well I personally believe this wasn't that bad- of course I might be wrong. But whatever. We finally came to where the fun begins * laughs evilly* Oh and no questions about weird Dudley in this chapter- and before anyone asks he is NOT a ghost -.-**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **

**To both WingedWolfbloodWitch and Rianne Black- they were correct about the female character in the last chapter- who was in fact, Hestia Jones. Google if you don't know her. **

**And I was surprised that nobody knew (or didn't decided to share) the male character. I thought I was obvious but oh well.**

**THE MALE CHARACTER (The same old man in this chapter) IS:**

**Albus. PERCIVAL. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore. **

**Yes- please leave your shock for the review section.**

**ALSO: Despite the fact that nobody answered correctly for both characters- I shall give the reward to WingedWolfbloodWitch- because she had supported me through most of the way and she was the first one that had correctly guessed the female character- Hestia Jones.**

**I'm really sorry to Rianne Black and I hope she doesn't feel betrayed or angry- I'm really glad she reviewed and answered correctly. Thanks a lot.**


	34. Chapter 33: Risk it

Chapter 33: Risk it

"This place is a disaster." He spared her no comfort or ignorance- he was so annoying these last few days she wanted to plunge a butter-knife in his stupid fat belly. "You should clean it."

She sighed and searched for his floating fat body in the air. Upon finding said subject, she laid her gaze at the black monitor of their TV. "Dudley?"

"Yes?"

"You're annoying. Leave me alone." She mumbled as she stared at that stupid TV. All she wanted was a bit of piece, so she could just lay down at the couch and slowly waste away with no interruption. Dudley's presence was ruining the moment. And his comments interrupted her slow (metaphorical) _death._ Of course, her honest plea did not reach his small ears as he floated in front of her vision, his head upside down as he shook it. "Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd waste your time crying pathetically." He stated bluntly, no emotion hidden in his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him and did her best effort to glare. "What if I promise not to?" Compromising seemed to be the only means of communication with this floating imagined Dudley of hers. He was just more proof that she's gone barmy. "Don't promise things you can't do." Was his final answer on the matter as he floated back somewhere behind her.

She huffed- who says she wouldn't be able to promise _that?_ No one but a floating vision of hers. But still; she stopped crying yesterday- now she just wished to be gone from this utterly depressive world. Dudley's comments weren't helping. She opened her mouth; searching for a retort to his words. But then she remembered; why? Why even try? Nothing she could say would leave her alone. She was just wasting time. Once again- plain ignorance and lack of movement seemed to be the best answer.

"I'm still here you know."

She sighed and closed her eyelids- '_Ignore him_. _He might get eaten by your imagined dinosaur._' The thought tugged a smile at her mouth, but it was easily replaced by a frown when Dudley's voice interrupted the very amazing daydream. "And I'm not leaving till you move."

"You _never_ leave." She corrected, wondering if she had enough strength to throw a pillow at him. "So there's no difference really."

"Fine. Then this will be a very _looong_ one-sided conversation." She threw the pillow somewhere behind her, not even aiming or opening her eyes, not caring where it hit or landed. It was silent for a few seconds until unsatisfied grumbling reached her ears. It made her smile for just a little bit. "Congratulations. You hit the lamp." His voice was dry, a lot more than it normally was, so she assumed it was his tone of expressing annoyance or anger. "Thanks. What's my reward?" She asked, slightly amused. There was no doubt that Dudley was annoying her; but he was still successfully keeping her mind off other things.

"My never endless chatter."

"I'd rather a broken lamp, thank you."

"No can do. There are no switches- plus it's not broken."

"How can you know? Maybe it's hurting from the inside."

"I know Lamp language- it's fine."

"Really? What's it say?" She knew that she was now actually _conversing_ with him- but she didn't really care and she couldn't deny that her mind didn't need a distraction from constant depression and self-hating over the last few days. And despite all odds; This Dudley was actually _pleasant_ to talk to. It was very strange; he had the appearance of Dudley but his voice and actions reminded her very much of Robert. Except he really didn't give a damn about her and he was quiet and blunt- never sugar coating the truth. And he tested her- forced her to use vocabulary and words that a _normal_ 7 year old soon to be 8 shouldn't really have.

But Holly always knew she wasn't a normal 7 year old.

"_Except for the dirt around me that's suffocating my light and the nasty surprise of a pillow attack- I'm chipper_!. Or something along those lines." He mumbled to her, probably floating right above her right now. She grinned slightly.

"Then please tell it: I'm very sorry."

"Your gonna have to do that yourself."

"But I don't know how to speak lamp."

"Well neither do I."

"What? But you said you did."

" I can understand it- I can't _speak_ it." He answered back and stared at her from above. "Do I look like a lamp to you?"

She opened her eyes and stared at his obnoxiously chubby floating body. She cocked her head to the side. "You look like a whale to me. Umm... Maybe if you started twinkling?" She provided; a small smile on her face. She yelped as his upside down face was suddenly in front of her; a deep frown turned upside down, his small eyes scrunched up. She was expecting an explosion from him; anger, harsh words. But he just nodded his chubby face. "Yes... Your definitely one messy broom."

And that's how it went on for another hour.

The conversation had no specific topic; they switched from theme to theme, trying to rile up the other one. But despite the somewhat harsh blows, they were both more amused and irritated at each other than really angry. It was weird and peaceful at the same time. At one point they stopped and Holly found herself in silence. She frowned as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. To a letter and her uncle. To the guilt, the blame. To her aunt upstairs- was she even alive? Holly had barely been feeding herself, let alone her aunt. And at times at her lost cousin, which she mourned and hated at the same time. She regretted her cousin's death- nobody should die like that. But she found a guilty hate rise up beneath- his death has caused so much problems; so many crushed hopes and misfortunes. Even in death, Dudley had managed to break her nerves.

Yet the thing she hated most was herself. At times it felt like she was never even meant to exist- that she was just an accident that had to happen. She tried so damn hard to make things work- for the people around her to be happier; to really gain a _family._ And she foolishly thought it would all work out. '_Im such a moron... Such a baby_.' She smiled bitterly, a lazy arm shielding her eyes from the outside light. She bit her lip as she held back the tears. Tears would not help her now. She shed enough of them- they made no difference.

She knew she should get up- but what difference would that make? To try hard again, and barely hold down the raging disappointment later on? Why should she get up and try again? What for? There was nothing left. She would admit defeat; '_Just make the pain go away_...'

"Hey, Dudley?" She whispered, her voice hoarse, not able to ask what she wanted to know. He floated behind the coach, watching her from above. He knew the emotions she was feeling now; but he wasn't the one that could help her. For this he knew only one person really could. '_And they're listening...'_ He turned slightly, seeing the figure that just arrived from the corner of his eyes. He grinned wickedly; perhaps this will be the best _family_ she could have. '_It will be really rough... And tons of disagreement and fighting_.' He thought, a smile playing on his lips. '_It will be a beautiful family._' He purred to himself and floated into a corner, neither seen by the figure or his host.

"Why... Should I try one more time?" Holly finally whispered, not really expecting an answer in return. Yet she received one. That is, a question.

"Why should you not?" A whisper asked; Holly's breath hitched. That wasn't Dudley's voice. And if she wasn't hallucinating that meant...

"A-aunt P-petunia?" She stumbled with the words, not expecting to see her aunt downstairs at all. She gaped slightly and rubbed her eyes; her aunt was wearing a dress, a _clean_ normal _dress._ It was a completely different aunt- different than the ones in the past. This one had no pearls or jewelry adorning her long neck. Her hair was combed- and only that, as it fell past her shoulders- the messy blond color slightly wavy at the ends but straight nonetheless. Her face held no makeup nor dirt- it was cleaned and that's it. And her eyes... Perhaps they experienced the most change. They weren't lighting up and neither were they pompous; but they also weren't savage or mad. They were cold, with a hint of sadness in them, but that change alone was remarkable.

She didn't know how long she exactly stared, blinking at the non-received words her ear heard. "Ummm... Excuse...me?" She tried, not catching absolutely anything but incorrect mumbling from before. Her aunt narrowed her eyes a bit, the very much known annoyance lighting them up. "_I said_; what soup would you like?"

Holly stared at her, wondering if her brain had somehow taken her to a land of dreams without her realizing it. She blinked a couple of times, before finally opening her mouth. At first nothing came out, so she tried a bit harder. "Uhhh- I... I... U-Ummm..." By the look on her aunt's face, her answer wasn't really satisfying. '_Way to lose the ability to speak_' She grumbled/thought absent-mindedly, as her aunt huffed and turned to walk away. In that moment, her eyes found Dudley's as she stared at him in question, as if this was his plot or something. But he just shrugged and continued to read an open magazine on the floor. Holly huffed in irritation; what was this, confuse-Holly day?

"_Well_?" Her aunt yelled as she came back. "Don't just stand there!" She crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. Holly looked at Dudley's corner one last time before giving up and getting up, following wherever her aunt was headed. They roamed their way into the kitchen, which on further inspection, wasn't in tip-top shape. Holly winced as her finger slid through the table, leaving a very visible track and proving just how dusty and dirty it was. How long was she in depression again?

She found her aunt rummaging through the refrigerator, leaving all kinds of angry mumbles. She sighed as she stepped out, closing it as she went to a drawer. She took out a pad and pencil and sat at the dusty table Holly was at. She ignored the dirtiness (which was very un-Petunia like) and started scribbling and mumbling to herself. Holly was either impatient or annoyed for being called over for no reason whatsoever as she dared to speak up. "Can I go now?"

Auntie looked up at her only once, before going back to her scribbling. "No. You may not." Holly was furious; she was on short ends all week, yet her aunt came down just now? And what was she writing anyway- a list of her new _chores?_ "Why not?!" She raised her voice a bit higher than necessary, but her aunt paid her no mind either way. She answered only after she was done writing. "Because... You have to go to the grocery store."

Holly must have undergone a shock exposure as she was handed a list of things to buy and money. She blinked and looked at the list, making sure food was written on it and not something like:_ Go jump off a bridge; you're bonkers_. To her horror every last item on the list was food- and more importantly, food they actually _needed._ "Chicken soup for lunch." Her aunt mumbled as Holly turned to look at her. "Your favorite right?" Holly put a lot of effort for her jaw not to drop, so she just nodded a bit, checking the money. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "This is... More than I need."

"Oh yeah- buy yourself something too."

That would have been an appropriate moment for her to pass out on the spot. '_Alright, that's it!_' She gulped as she found the words. "Um... Auntie... What's wrong with you?" Being blunt seemed the right way to go. "Are... Are you feeling ill?" Holly asked, putting as much concern in her words as she could. She would have loved to ask something like "HAVE YOU FINALLY SNAPPED?!", but that seemed just a bit too much for her to handle. And she would find out if her answer was somewhere along the lines of: "Shut up doll, and do as you are told. Mwahahaha!". She wasn't even exaggerating. Not one bit.

"No- clearly I'm not. What makes you say that?" She retorted, irritation leaking into her voice.

"Because..." '_Your clean, your talking go me as if I actually were a human being oh and, yeah you just gave me extra money and told me to buy myself something._' "Your... Making me chicken soup." Honestly, Holly was flabbergasted by that the most.

"For us." She corrected. "I'm making chicken soup for the both of us."

"Yes, fine. But that alone is..."

"What? _Strange?"_

"YES!" Holly cried out not being able to keep it in any longer. "Your not hissing insults at me or chasing me down the hall and... Your making chicken soup!" She panted a bit, surprised at herself. But Petunia stayed calm and looked at her as if that screaming action didn't even happen. "I most definitely will not start chasing you down the hall and insults you might receive only when insulting me back." Holly could have just slapped herself in the face then and there. "B-but-!"

"Let it go." A familiar haughty voice whispered in her ear. Shocked, she saw him floating beside her out of the corner of her eyes. "Can't you see your aunt is trying to let go of her past and focus on the present?" She looked more closely at her aunt, and noticed the biting lip and the worry in her averting eyes, and the distressed aura she seemed to spread; things she hadn't noticed. '_But why would she do that? And why now?_'

"Because she wants to reestablish some sort of relationship with you." A voice answered in her ear. "Because she has made terms with the past; because she _knows_ that **_he_** had left you, just like he had her, and she realizes that perhaps, you've never been took in. Only left alone." He whispered, a cruel smile tugging at his chubby face despite the seemingly comforting words. She was shocked; at his words and more than that. '_Is he reading my mi-?_'

"Oh don't be surprised." He yawned at her side, probably bored. "I told you- I'm a part of you. Your thoughts and mind- they can not be hidden from me." He whispered again and then floated behind her, resting his chubby hands on her shoulders. She shivered at the sensation- because he was actually touching her and she _felt_ it. His hands weren't warm or cold; but they were _solid._ And that freaked her out more than she would have liked. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the dirty surface of the table. '_Despite what you say- why should I give her a chance? Why should I try one more time?_'

"I don't like questions with why. I ask myself 'Why not?'" He squeezed her shoulders a bit. "What do you have to lose? Your aunt doesn't love you- but she doesn't hate you either. Not anymore. Stop thinking about her as a _loving_ family member; think of her as a future guardian." He whispered; even though nobody but her could see him or hear him. '_Feel him..._' She shivered a bit; the once innocent hallucination he represented was gone- now he seemed to be something much deeper than that...

She reconsidered his words for a moment. She had always assumed that a family member was just another definition for a guardian. Someone that loved you... Kept you close. She didn't know how, but something deep inside her told her that wasn't the case. So why _shouldn't_ she take this chance? She was sick and tired of fighting for a family member- those experiences and scenarios all went down the drain. She was sick and tired of trying so hard... For once, she just wanted to stop and not try as much, but still have something- _someone_ to rely on when needed. _'A guardian..._'

"Would you... Like something in the store too?" She whispered, her decision and answer clear. Dudley grinned and squeezed her shoulders a bit before letting go, floating back to the door. Aunt Petunia stilled a bit, obviously shocked by such an abrupt change. But she didn't mention it. She smiled, her lips barely going upwards at all, but it was something of a smile/grimace either way.

"Vanilla and chocolate ice cream." It was short and clear; not really an order but neither a question. She got up from the table and began to sort this kitchen mess out. Holly nodded and walked to her room to get dressed properly. Dudley smiled in satisfaction, waiting for his host at the door. '_You can't have a family, Holly... Because they just break your heart. But, a guardian is someone you **need**...'_

**A/N: This doesn't seem long...But it's my longest so far I think. Isn't Dudley just... Unexplainably evil at times? Do you wonder why- even though his intentions are clearly for Holly's sake? So what's up with the evil grins and sinister smiles? Only I know the answer. **

**Try to write your opinion about the chapter (C'mon just one little review? ...Please?): We just passed a great hurdle ya know. I think the good stuff is beginning next chapter- magic and all that jazz. But the 'Dursley Middle Ages' era is officially finished. And it took only, like, 33 chapters... no biggie *gulps loudly*.**


	35. Chapter 34: Time skip

Chapter 34: Time skip

**Saturday, October 31. 1981.**

"No... No! Please- not my baby- have mercy... Have mercy...! NO-"

He had snapped. She was just so immensely annoying. Did she truly believe that he would spare her or the child- after what they have all _done__?_ Certainly not. He has made it so far because of his own brilliance and determination- and they were trying to destroy his future kingdom; _him?!_ Even though they should know that this was for the good of everyone- for the entire magical community! And after committing such a crime- they honestly believe he would give in to their whimpers and pleas?

No one made a fool out of him without consequences.

He ignored her limp wide-mouthed body fall to the floor. They were such ignorant idiots to think that after defying him, he wouldn't come back to slaughter them all. The Potter male had even decided to fight him _without_ a wand- his death was guaranteed at that point on. All of theirs were. He had even given them a warning; a chance for them to redeem themselves and save their own skins if they had accepted the punishment for their crimes. And they had refused; even calling him a bastard and all kinds off insults. But he was a patient man in general; he chose to ignore such words and give them one last warning. He was not a man to be tested though...

But of course, the Potters have crossed the line- the _border_ of a country.

He disliked spilling magical blood in general. Although he was currently known for it in these warring times...but the nation refused to listen, and it seemed violence and torture was the only thing that cleared their brains. Certainly; his deatheaters and followers were all and mostly purebloods- who wished to eradicate the mudbloods that stained this beautiful world. Or force them into submission. But unlike popular belief, he did not bare immense hatred towards muggleborns. He knew by personal experiences that magic was a beautiful gift- an any child of those petty muggles that received it was considered gifted. Why shouldn't they have the right to explore the world, while they themselves were gifted with the power to do so?

He simply wished to create an utopia- where muggles were erased completely out of the magical world and where the muggleborns would permanently stay in _their_ world- not share the knowledge of magic towards those hideous muggles. He also wished for order and law- despite all appearances, the magical world was severely lacking in that department. So why had his _obviously_ fair wishes fallen on deaf ears? Oh, the ministry hated any kind of change that would in no way benefit them. Disgusting as they all were to him at times... And he needed followers- his strength alone could not stand against an entire community. But smart ones were rare to nonexistent these days... So what if he had twisted his changes into a need of a pureblooded community only? In the end he would rule and benefit for all- and his power will become even stronger so no one will dare defy him.

Ah- but if he looked at it, that was just the very beginning to his dream. He didn't wish for just a magical utopia... his dream reached farther than that... An empire... '_Or a nation.'_

So if a small ancient wizarding family was the only thing standing in his way...

He sneered at the chaos he himself had mostly caused. Perhaps he had went a bit overboard with the spells; but if this had been a properly built house the damage _wouldn't_ have been so severe. He crossed the giant debris on his way out; there were still thousands of things that needed to be done... The new notifications to his deatheaters- there was still that new employee at the ministry under his imperius... And he needed to keep up his own appearance and business of one handsome and charming Tom Marvolo Riddle; who was certainly _not_ Voldemort no matter how much that old geezer spouted the truth to everyone. How can he, such a _charming_ businessman, be even related to such a cruel man...?

He had remembered right at the door of the room, of what still needed to be done.

He raised his wand and pointed it to the one year old infant baby. The baby was barely standing, his tiny hands gripped around the bars as he wailed till no return. He muttered the incantation lazily, with no mercy or redemption as it successfully hit it's target. In the next moment he was gone; a loud crack signaling his exit.

And the baby had been hit- and it toppled on it's back; her cries stopped, breathless.

But she had... **_Survived._**

**Sunday 31. July 1990.**

"Wake up." He aimed and kicked; successfully earning a groan from the lump covered with sheets. It squirmed a bit, but still remained unmoving. He sighed and floated upwards; a few meters above it. "Wake up- or I'll fall on you."

The lump squirmed again, moving the sheets slightly and he then heard a tired mutter. "You wouldn't dare." He raised an eyebrow as he heard another yawn. "Oh I think I would. And you do know that I'm heavier, right?" At first the lump was silent and still, and right when he assumed she had fallen asleep again, the sheets moved away fully and revealed a tired messy haired being underneath. "Fine. Fine." She grumbled as she stretched her arms above her head; glancing at him in the air with a glare.

She stumbled her way out the room and in the bathroom. With his current mission now completed he put himself in a more comfortable position; laying down on thin air, his arms serving as his pillow. He opened an eye only when he felt something pass through him; automatically finding the culprit putting on a shirt beneath. "You shouldn't throw pajamas at people." He vaguely commented.

"Well I'm not. Besides, you aren't _human."_

"Ouch. That hurts my heart."

"How can it? You have no heart."

"Such cruel words you speak. Are you sure I'm the one with no heart?"

His answer was a notebook flying through his face. "No throwing school supplies either." He muttered as he followed her out through the door; earning an amused laugh in return. They treaded their way through the stairs and hallway, her humming along the way while he followed behind like a shadow. Upon entering the kitchen, she grinned. "Good morning!" She chirped happily, strutting her way to the table and siting down, barely holding down her excitement. "Good morning." She was greeted back less enthusiastically; earned with a barely contained yawn. His host frowned upon such a lame greeting; had she perhaps forgotten what today was...? That was her trail of thoughts and, amused, he said nothing to comfort her- wanting to see where this was heading.

She was given a plate of an omelet and bacon; completed with a pair of barren baked toast. The very rare sunday breakfast; his host frowned even more, concern and sadness growing as she stared at the delicious meal. Obviously, she hadn't expected this. She didn't even move her fork, even when she was joined at the table. Neither spoke a word- and silence engulfed the kitchen. He saw his host try opening up a topic; but her intentions failed as she barely opened her mouth and then shut it again, completely ignored. Only was she spared 5 minutes later.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating up?" Her aunt inquired across the table; swallowing the last bits of her own food. His host just sighed quietly and poked her fork in the omelet, chewing it with no motivation whatsoever. Her aunt set the newspaper she was reading in her lap and left to put out her dirty plate. "You better hurry up eating..." She stated, her body invisible behind the open refrigerator. "Otherwise the candles will melt the cake." She finished, putting a giant chocolate round cake on the table; the words _Happy Birthday Brat!_ illuminated by 10 colorful candles.

"You remembered!" Of course his host gasped, utterly touched and relieved, digging into her breakfast with vigor as her eyes never left the cake. "I never even forgot." She answered, barely catching the finished plate that his host basically threw at her. "So seeing as I obviously have to make this official: Happy Birthday Brat." She cut out a piece of the cake and handed it to her; it was almost have eaten in the next second. "I'm glad I made a bigger cake- by this rate nothing would have been left for me." She muttered. Thankfully his host hadn't heard her as she focused on gobbling down on her cake. Her aunt smiled at her; a rare, satisfied and happy smile. It was gone in the next second when she continued eating her own piece of the chocolate goodness; but he caught it from the corner of his watchful eyes.

Holly couldn't believe 3 years have already passed.

Many changes happened through that time; things that she now considers ordinary. For example, she herself had grown from a relatively small child into an average sized kid. She was tons taller- well, still only 10 and small to most, but she felt like a giant. Her hair had grown longer- but since her body had grown too, the difference wasn't much. She also began to slouch- something, which her aunt would definitely NOT tolerate. She now finally realized that those woman which you glimpsed on the streets, with their head held high and their shoulders back, weren't doing it to look pompous. "Shoulders back- chest out. Chin up!" Many a times her aunt had given her a good kick or too if she didn't comply. "Ladies do not slouch- otherwise, your breasts will hang in the future." And she hadn't sparred her from embarrassing comments either.

The relationship which she shared with her aunt was strange too. They were roommates; at best, good friends. She did not baby her or kiss her and murmur comforting words- those were things which were too painful for them both to do. But she taught her manners, gave her tips at times and did not hide the cruelty of the world from her eyes, which Holly always knew existed even before completely grasping it's entire horrors. "Why should I hide you from reality?" She stated, convincing herself more than Holly. "To baby you and convince you that the world is wonderful and served to you on a golden plate. That will only do more harm than good for you later on."

Holly knew the importance those words held; despite everything her aunt was an adult and she was experienced with life in general. Holly knew that- but she also found the words she spoke ironic. For hadn't auntie done that exact same thing, once shielding her child from the horrors of the world and painting him rainbows...? She also trained Holly to become a proper lady; but she also signified the importance of work and gaining your own money. "Your uncle could have taken this house and threw us out. Since he had bought it- it was his." She warned, her voice grave and dark. "And where would we be then? Out on the streets. We would surely have died- at best we would be hanging on a life line in some hospital."

That was the only thing she was grateful her uncle didn't do- she usually only talked spunk and bad things about him. It was hard to really see- but if you dug deep there was a tiny chance that she had and still _might,_ love him. The first few months after Uncle left, auntie was grasping at straws not being able to get employed. From then on, an education was a must. But Holly didn't find that a bother- since she herself was desperate at those times. With no money, there was no food and the bills got harder to pay. It was a horrid era, but they managed to pull through. Proper knowledge now became from tedious to a weapon which might ensure survival in the business world.

Her auntie had become an expert cooking chef (which was impressive, since at first she just washed dishes), Holly had gained a proper childhood in a way (The worries weren't there as much; her aunt didn't care what she chose to do or play. It was a bit worrying for Holly if she one day might reach for fame and drugs, but also great to not worry about tomorrow and be a brat) and Robert was slowly becoming older- but his tongue was as sharp as ever.

The person that changed the most was Dudley.

He was also the most puzzling of all. She still had no clue what he was- he floated and passed through walls and solid things, only seen and heard by her and was always nearby. But he wasn't a hallucination. Because he spoke and he didn't disappear- Well, what she meant was it was like he had a mind of his own. But he was also solid to the touch- she touched him and she could feel him underneath. Perhaps her mind was just playing tricks on her- but she knew that he was in a sense, real. Many times she though he was a ghost of the deceased- but now that just seemed impossible.

But the only thing he shared with the real Dudley was his name.

3 years ago he looked like Dudley and sounded like him. But he was anything but that. Just as Holly grew- so did Dudley. He was no longer small and fat- but skinny and lean. His hair grew longer, bangs covering his forehead. She could now clearly see his penetrating eyes- a dull black and dark brown; like a vortex of mystery and infinity. He also now wore different clothes- simple denim jeans and a white shirt with a giant black spot in the center. He was also taller than her for a few inches.

It was strange to see him grow as she did. Upon realizing it, his sudden change of appearance once frightened her so much she asked him why it was like that. "I'm a part of you- the thing that changed is just how you look at me now. My first appearance was of your dead cousin- but it changed over time once your mind realized how different I am. These clothes, this body- this is how you see me."

His answer was giving more questions than answers- but he refused to say anything else. So she accepted it- and the fact he could read her mind like an open book with a huge 22 font. It scared her; her mind and Dudley himself. Was she just plunging into insanity? Or was there more to it?

"Don't forget to buy eggs and flour." She frowned as she put on her shoes, shooting her aunt a pout. "It's my birtday, yet I still have chores?"

"Blame your cake. I almost lost an entire month supply in one night." Her aunt muttered and grumbled. "I was planning to give you this after, but since your being such a baby..." Holly blinked, not understanding until a weight settled on her head. She took it, putting it towards eye level and grinned so much, her face might have gotten stuck like that forever. She began thanking and bowing to her aunt; too ecstatic to mind her slouching and manners. Her aunt waved her off and shooed her away to get a move on. She was literally skipping through the street; Holding a beautiful hat equipped with a red ribbon and a small fake pink gem in the middle. Ahh yes- she also had this strange fascination with hats. Did she forget to mention that?

"You're skipping again." Dudley mentioned somewhere behind her- but she ignored him, taking in the sun and her birthday. Things were finally looking up...

**A/N: I couldn't resist- I just had to write another one. But I'll probably lay low after this. So- did anyone get kinda shocked at the flashback?**

**...**

**Anyone?**

** I know that I am obvious- but I'm sure none of you had seen this coming. Looks like the prophecy isn't in play anymore- so it begs to wonder why Voldy murdered the Potter family in the first place, right? **

**Please leave your shock for the review section- your speculations might even get an answer (probably not though...)**


	36. Chapter 35: Reminder

Chapter 35: Reminder

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**This isn't a real chapter- rather, it's more of a memo or note; a reminder which I would love if everyone would read. If you don't- Dudley will kick you in your most painful spot! ^^ **

**Great! Now that I have everyone's attention... HIPS currently has 34 chapters give or take. And this story, so far, has 80 followers, 60 favorites and 50 REVIEWS! _ All round numbers! I'm taking that as a good sign.. **

**I don't need to express my gratitude to practically EVERYONE that put up with me and this story- and RMGD, 50 REVIEWS! I cried a bit. It just felt so good. And I can't even begin on how happy I am for the favorites, followers and views! So many views! O_o I delude myself with the fact that I matured a bit (just a tiny bit) as a person and writer, so reviews and all that don't matter to me as much as just expressing my ideas do. **

**On with the show! **

**The boring/family/drama/psychology/hurt/comfort train is long gone. We're seating sails for beautiful seas, filled with deadly enemies, all sorts of poisonous traps, mazes of gigantic twists filled with secrets that make you shiver all over (I hope) and lies who become your best friend since they save your life so many times (maybe...). **

**So, before that- let's review what we got so far. Get it; _review?_ Classic! **

**Ahem:**

**-Dudley dies at age seven**

**-Holly and the Dursleys go through tough (somewhat) bonding times**

**-We find out that Holly speaks parseltongue and has a deep friendship with a certain grass-snake (Robert!)**

**-Petunia separates herself from the world; sinking deeper and deeper into despair**

**-While Vernon improves himself more and more- reaching bigger and greater heights in both his career and family position (Not to mention the total makeover I gave him)**

**-Holly bonds with Vernon**

**-A year passes**

**-Petunia is considered critically insane and is put away in her room; Holly finds life easier (despite the guilt eating her stomach away) and she creates a bond with Vernon**

**-Petunia attacks Holly after finding out she is one of "them" (Yer a witch Holly.)**

**-Vernon steps further away from his family- secretly starts seeing his psychiatrist (Intimate kind *wink wink*) **

**-We glimpse at Albus and Hestia Jones discussing about what to do with Vernon**

**-Vernon disappears mysteriously for a few days- Holly starts seeing an imaginary version of Dudley, who's personality is nothing like Dudley's (Are you sure that's Dudley?)**

**-Holly receives Vernon's final goodbye letter- while, Albus himself erases Vernon's memories of her and Petunia, and any association he had with them**

**-Depressed and exhausted, Holly wastes herself away on a green flower printed couch**

**-Petunia changes in the time of need and creates a sort of truce between herself and Holly (It was mainly Dudley's idea, but he had to wait since there's not much a ghost/hallucination could do)**

**-We glimpse into the past and see Voldemort kill Holly's parents. But his reasons for doing so are unknown, since there seems to be a clear motive behind his moves; not a prophecy. **

**-3 years pass. Life is good- solid/awkward bonds have been made between Holly and Petunia (who is a culinary chef), Dudley looks absolutely gorgeous now and it seems he's really NOT Dudley as we thought (WTF much?) **

**-Holly turned 10**

**So, with that out of the picture, now that if you ever forgot what happened, come here to refresh your memory. All in favor say: Aye (I already know nobody will, but I always wanted to write/say that.) **

**And you know the one thing that's been bugging me this whole time? **

**Do any of you know how Holly looks like?**


	37. Chapter 36: We crumble

Chapter 36: We crumble

'_All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death... Terrified of what's inside, to save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird...'- **The Used; The Bird and The**_** _worm_**

He gasped out as his face hit the floor, panting and grunting in pain. Relief was short lived as he felt someone seize his collar, spitting and yelling into his face, the words mixed to his ears. "Well?! Why don't you answer? Speak when you are told to!" Someone roared into his face, like a lion opening his jaws. His captor wanted to cry, plea, beg, tell them _everything_. All he managed to do was grunt and cough out some blood.

"You son of a bitch..." That was the only warning he received until a giant fist slammed into his cheek. He wasn't even able to react properly, before a wand was directed towards him quite elegantly and someone gritted out the words like sandpaper.

"Crucio!"

The crutacius spell, was a very painful and hard phenomenon of a spell to explain. It wasn't like the pain of being stabbed- nowhere near _that_. Because it's not like only one specific spot hurts. This particular spell inflicts the pain on your _entire_ body at the same time. Every nerve, muscle and organ feels like it's being stabbed repeatedly and repeatedly until the caster decides to lend you some form of mercy. And you want to die from the pain...

But the problem is you _can't_, because you're not bleeding or dying- and you never will, with that spell.

He wished he could black out; die right then and there, embrace death and even the devil. _Anything _that would block away the pain and stop it. How cruel it was, that he couldn't even think up a plea of sorts- the pain so refreshingly awful and repeating.

His vocal chords were raw and scratchy from the repeated screaming. He probably didn't even realize it was _him_ screaming, twitching and gasping on the floor.

'_Disgusting_' His captor sneered upon him, before dropping the wand and ending the spell. He tapped his foot impatiently as the dirty, vile snail beneath him sucked in precious air in his pitiful lungs. He was never a patient man. Especially with _weaklings_.

"Well?!" This time, he grabbed the man's throat and lifted him a couple of centimeters off the ground. He grunted a bit at the pressure- '_not only utterly retching, but fat as well_'. "Not only do you dare snoop around at the ministry and therefore, _doubt_ the ministry itself." He squeezed harder, enjoying the sight of fleshed purple before him, eyes bulging and gasping. "Yet, you also refuse to answer the Minister himself?! Speak if you wish to live another second, filth!"

The vile thing only gasped harder, shaking as slobber started coming out of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose at the sight, and quickly threw the man off to the side. "Disgusting." He growled and took out his wand, his eyes hard, the incantation already forming in his mind.

"That will be enough, Nott."

As if someone had put a knife on his throat, Nott tensed and ever so slowly dropped his wand, stowing it away. He didn't turn to the direction of the lazy voice, but his back was rigid as a board as his throat rumbled, staring at the twitching snail of a man on the floor. "Are you certain, my Lord? It would be best to clear this filth before it stains the floor." He sneered- the vile thing had the guts to vomit now, of all things.

The voice chuckled warmly, stepping out of the darkness, footsteps relaxed and even as he came to stand beside Nott, his form much shorter than the bulging muscled man. "Always one to finish things quickly, aren't you Nott?" He purred, not at all disturbed at the scene before him. Nott did not answer and the man didn't expect him to either. "Well, I don't blame you at all. You're making quite a bad reputation for yourself, Mr. Samuel." He walked closer, until he was standing right above the now quivering and wide eyed chubby man.

Mr. Samuel shivered despite himself. He couldn't calm down as he stared straight into the face of a young man; a person, seemingly much younger than him. If it were not for his title, such fear wouldn't exist in his body when facing _him_.

Or so, he tried to convince himself.

"I-I... It-t wasn't suppose-... I can-n explain-!" His tongue slipped- and with it, all the stuttering excuses he could come up with. Everything else didn't matter at the time- _nothing_ did. He always claimed himself a brave man; but when facing _him_, he just knew his life was about to end. And no matter how selfish it may have seemed...

'_I don't want to die!_' Was the only thought swarming inside his mind like a disease, as the urge to live on became greater. He could easily admit right then and there, that he had never felt such intense fear.

"Now, now, Mr. Samuel." He cut off his excuses easily, voice calm and his smile fake. "I think we both know very well, why you are here. Dumbledore, am I right?" He ignored the way the man's eyes winded and waved his hand, Nott heading back to the door of the room the instant he saw it. "And I presume you have nothing to say on the matter- or that little _organization _you're working for." His smile was still intact, and silence filled the room as Mr. Samuel kept opening and closing his mouth, little squeaking sounds coming out, but no understandable words.

"Hmm, come again?" The young man purred, straining to _hear _Mr. Samuel who was desperately trying to say _something_. He quickly shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "Your tongue's twisted, isn't it? Well, despite it all, you've got to hand it to the old geezer... He knows how to tie up loose ends." He grinned, his smirk stretching into a cold and ruthless smile.

The sound of the dungeon door closing echoed around the room, like a death sign.

"I'll be honest with you now, Mr. Samuel." The grin slipped off his face and was replaced by a thin line and an emotionless face. "You, are going to die." At those words, broke down into tears and snot, and it was by all means a pitiful sight to see. Nott scrunched up his nose and huffed as he came back to the scene- standing a few steps away, never to interfere, but always to assist.

_"But"_ He interrupted the man's sniffling, his voice chirping like a hummingbird. "Seeing as I just hate to see magic go to waste with no good reason, I'll give you a chance. And if you provide me with something useful, there's a big _maybe _regarding your death." It was the chance of a lifetime- the worst trap of the century.

And he grasped on it like a lifeline.

Mr. Samuel nodded and beamed up at his (maybe) killer. "Yes, yes!" He mumbled as much as he could with a few teeth missing and a bleeding jaw. He had a chance; he will be spared! The thought was like medicine to his mind and fear, starting to erase his doubts and raging demons of despair.

Cold, heavy realization sunk into him as he thought about what to say.

Nothing about the organization or it's rare members (that is, the ones he _knew),_ Dumbledore made sure that no such thing would leak out. And all the other things he knew about- well, there wasn't much to say was there? Because _he_ knew those things. Because _they _found out. He would be wasting his time; he only had one shot...

'_Damn it all!_'

Meanwhile, Nott was becoming more and more impatient with the struggling man; mumbling under his breath and shaking his head as he thought up excuses to be spared. He glanced at the relaxed back of his Lord, not doubting the fact he was getting bored too. He smirked despite himself. '_That snail's a goner._'

Minutes passed, and nerves snapped, yet no progress was made. '_Shame_' He thought to himself as he turned around, signalling to Nott to '_get rid of him_'. "Well, Mr. Samuel, I'm afraid that I have more important bus-"

"Wait! Please, I-I know something!" A voice cried out from behind; Mr. Samuel quickly got up, arms outstretched, his eyes begging for them to listen. Nott fumed at the spot, his face darkening. "How dare you interrupt-" He spat out, taking a threatening step forward before being cut off himself.

"The child's still alive!" Mr. Samuel screamed, backing away slightly as he shook his head for mercy. Such a bold accusation didn't seem to stop Nott in the slightest, but a quick glance from his Lord did. He turned around, facing Mr. Samuel again, serious and completely calm, his eyes alone telling that he better not lie or he will be granted no form of mercy. "Yes, ?" He smiled again, the hostile message gone but not forgotten.

"I-I..." gulped, before picking up his remaining courage as he stared at the floor. "I heard... That the child of the Potter's... It _survived_."

Nott was in absolute shock as he stared at the broken man, which had just said something... something, that would enable him no chance of survival whatsoever. He gulped internally as he saw the still and straight back of his Lord.

'_Absolutely no chance...'_

"You're lying." It was a quiet but firm statement, one which sent chills to both men in the room.

"I'm not- I swear on Merlin himself, I-" Mr. Samuel sputtered in protest. He was at a loss for words.

"Oh? Then" He replied, voice distant. "Look. At. **Me."** He snapped for the first time and Mr. Samuel did exactly that, automatically sensing the order.

His eyes... They made him wince and fear all over again, but he continued onwards. He _had_ to.

"I heard a rumor... That y-you, weren't able to kill the child. That night...A-and it survived..." He gulped nervously. "I even know for _certain_ that it's true! It has to be- I mean, they say that it's been living with The Potter's relative all this time! Dumbledore's been protecting them too!" couldn't take it anymore as he averted his eyes to the floor. The stare sent chills to his bones.

"Liar!" Nott accused immediately, his wand already in his hand. "No." The simple command stopped him as he glanced respectively at his Lord. "He's telling the truth."

All was quiet...

"Prepare an owl, Nott." He whispered and quickly turned, his footsteps quick and agitated as he backed away. "And take _care _of Mr. Samuel, too." Nott agreed; confused at the situation, but not daring to question anything at the moment. He pointed his wand at the vile snail, the poor man; Mr. Samuel, with no form of mercy or regret in his stance.

"Wait! I thought... I thought you wouldn't kill me!" Mr. Samuel screamed out, desperate. He told the truth- didn't he?

He chuckled and stopped. He turned around ever so slowly, his smile back and his hostility pulsed around him. "Oh, but I promised no such thing, Mr. Samuel." He purred at the shaking man; cold and frightening as his magic pulsed around them...

"I just said, there'd be a big _maybe_ regarding your death." He turned back around, grasping the knob of the door. "You're lucky, though. You'll die quickly and painlessly- unlike most..." He trailed off, as a sharp wind blew into the room.

"You'll find me in my office, Nott."

And with those words, he departed. Just like Mr. Samuel did that very instant too- not even able to scream out a cry or a curse.

And with that event, The Dark Lord began chasing a dead child...

**A/N: I have one thing to say...**

**I'M BACK. *smirks***

**Aaaand that's pretty much it, I guess. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but oh well...**

**If you want to know more stay tuned. And for the reviews and follows I'm pretty damn grateful *grins*. **

**And for those that want to know how Holly looks like, then, you should...**

**WAIT and continue reading! (Ya know, since now I finally have a reason for forcing you to read more *Im evil I know*)**


	38. Chapter 37: Metamorphosis

**A/N: So I just got a new keyboard for my Scar (Ipad) and YOU have no idea how much this simplifies things, like... a LOT. No more awkward positions, abusing my back, elbows or bones... And Scar's grateful that I won't have to punch the life out of him anymore ^^ HAZZA bitchessss. I'M BACK.**

**P.S. Unfortunately, this new keyboard doesn't support the use of italics, underline or bold (The technology companies for the bluetooth wireless keyboards fail at the simple methods) and since I don't have the strength to update it all in the Doc manager AGAIN... Ahem-**

**/Thoughts/**

**"Talking"**

**'Italics, that is, to highlight a specific word... something, blah.'**

Chapter 37: Metamorphosis

Chapter 37: Consequence

"Tell me, Nott..." He whispered slowly, his eyes on his elegant fingers which were grasping a beautiful feather. "How many years have passed?"

The man tensed, hairs standing on end as his eyes tried to remain on the pattern of the floor. He forced his voice to asnwer, as it rumbled from his position on the floor. "Since when, m'Lord?"

"8 years." The Dark Lord's voice answered instead, completely ignoring Nott. His hands followed the beginning and end of the feather, turning it sideways in many directions. "8 years since... 'everything'." His voice was stone cold- his dark eyes finally landing on the kneeling man before him. "And, what have we accomplished so far?"

Nott dared to stop and breathe deeply, choosing his next words carefully. "E-everything you have wished for, m'Lord." He muttered, inwardly scolding himself. No matter how many years pass, he could still not hide his fear at those cold-blooded eyes. No matter how many decades passed- the smallest of fears still remained in him...

The Dark Lord laughed- it was a fake and short tune. "Barely." He sneered, slamming his hand on top of the mahogany desk. Nott's eye twitched. "I have barely accomplished my goals in this country, this community- this WORLD." He growled, standing abruptly from his desk as angry footsteps echoed around the room. Nott paled, and despite his lack of better judgement, quickly looked up to find his Lord's back staring out the window. He breathed out his relief quietly.

"And after 8 '_years_', when I have finally brought order and justice into the Ministry- after all those years of debate and hard work..." The temperature in the room dropped, and a couple of fragile objects on the shelves shook uncontrollably. "I find out, that the Potter offspring is '_alive_'." He hissed out the last word as the most foul flavor his tongue had ever tasted.

Nott glanced around the room with a calm body but wide eyes. Just as the ceiling began to shake, did he dare open his mouth, the capacity of his Lord's rage reaching heights not seen in years.

"Lies, my Lord!" His voice was loud, as he tried to reach the other through the noise of clattering and smashing. Although annoying, it helped cover up his shaky tone as he took a moment to steady it. As the clattering died down to a lower volume, did he continue. "That filthy worm must have lied." He sneered out, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the thought of the mudblood.

"How many times..." The Dark Lord whispered as the room shook violently again, his back rigid. "Must I repeat, myself?" The noise completely died down as everything went still, furious green eyes boring into Nott's body. "He. Did. Not. '_Lie_'." He hissed, and it was at that moment that Nott wished for the earth to swallow him whole. How could he forget that the Dark Lord had confirmed the mudblood's words himself? /Idiot./ He slapped himself mentally. "E-either way, my Lord..." Nott whispered, trying to erase his mistake, staring at the floor. "It was you yourself that dealt with the Potters. I doubt '_you_' had missed the child, my Lord." Despite his uneasy tone, his words were truthful. A simple child could not even touch the Dark Lord, let alone evade him.

"But I have, Nott!" The Dark Lord growled, his eyes wide with fear for the first time as he remembered that incident oh-so-many years ago. As he looked back, the worst case scenarios ran around his head; What if the spell '_had_' missed? If he had missed? What if the child had actually lived?! "Apparently I have..." He mumbled, starting to pace.

Although spoke the truth- it did not mean what he was told '_was_' the truth. /It must be a rumor./ He thought. /A lie that spread through that old man's organization/ He shook his head for a moment, a stray thought blooming to reality in his head. /Or... it could be a trap. A scheme set up by the senile goat himself/ He growled in annoyance and stalked back to his desk, grabbing the feather and dipping it in black. His usual elegant penmanship turned into messy scrawls on the. He glared at the dry parchment as if it could squirm and rearrange into something neater by itself; there probably was a spell for such a convenience, but it did not matter now. /Let Lucius put some effort into it, for once./

He rolled up the parchment and sealed it, grabbing his wand and muttering all kinds of spells and curses. /Better safe than sorry/ He mused and, satisfied, he tossed the letter to Nott's direction. "Have you prepared an owl?" Nott glanced up, quickly standing and clumsily catching the letter and handling it as if it were glass. He nodded towards his Lord. "Yes- I have." He glanced sideways before continuing. "Forgive me for asking, but... Why are we going to such measures, m'Lord? It is only a child- barely a threat." They were wasting time on the Potter bastard; they should be focusing on other things. Such as the scattered muggleborns and the new school system...

"Any child under the protection of Dumbledore is a threat, Nott." He hissed, staring at Nott's bowed head. "And you should do well to remember that. Send it to the ministry." He dismissed him and Nott disappeared with a loud crack, blessing the deities for leaving unscathed.

The Dark Lord sighed into the now empty room. Constantly questioned nowadays- the time of peace had made the purebloods more daring and foolish. /It would be wise to remind them of their position/ He thought, storing the memo at the back of his head. Not like he wasn't swarmed with enough problems and paperwork. His hand twitched, as the need for a good glass of firewhiskey came full-force. /No/ He cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders to rid out all the kicks and twists. /Not yet/ He glanced at the black tinted feather, shimmering towards dark blue in light. He grasped it and slowly approached the window behind him.

He did not need his wand as the glass doors opened on his whim, the curtains billowing as the force of the wind entered in the room. The torches and candles slowly died down until evaporating completely, now only the moon shedding any kind of light inside. The Dark Lord stared at the fields and trees which spread out into a forest further beyond- it was an eerie and grave sight, only the noise of the wind stretching along. Perfect.

The Dark Lord mumbled ancient words- he closed his eyes and brought his closed palm upwards. The wind picked up again, and his eyes snapped open, words dying on his lips. He opened his hand slowly, and with a breath of air, the glowing feather sailed away into the open.

The wind carried it as the feather grew larger and started morphing into shapes. A loud pop was heard and a newly made blackbird chirped into the wind, opening it's wings with a loud flutter. It's two-colored eyes- one gold, the other crimson- glanced at the man standing by the window once, before flying into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was quiet.

The grass rustled as a creature scampered by, quick steps and a small noise left its trace. It stopped and looked around, every second turning its head this way and that. It took cautious steps towards the overly large apple. It paws grasped it as much as it could, sniffing it along the way. Barely a second passed and the mouse bit inside the fruit with vigor, glancing around every so often. Only later did it calm down, falling into a false sense of security.

Green eyes stared.

The small garden snake curled around itself further, making sure to be as slow and quiet as possible. It rolled out it's tongue, tasting the air. No one but him, and his prey. He glanced at the small field mouse, jaws opening ever so slightly. He was starving, and he could already imagine the small, furry creature in his mouth. Body tensing, scales glinting slightly in the moonlight, ready to jump...

A chirp sounded in the air.

The snake hissed violently in surprise at the loud sound, effectively scaring his food away for added measure. He hissed/growled as his body relaxed. His furious eyes looked to find the source of his intruder- but the small blackbird was high up in the tree, safe from any fangs. He did his best to glare at it, and as it turned it's head, green eyes glanced at crimson and golden ones. The snake cocked it's head in confusion at the strange creature, before dismissing it completely and slithering away hungry back to his den.

The blackbird pecked at it's feathers, chirping into the night. Only when everything was quiet and still, did the small creature sit up, staring at the building not so far away. It observed the house's structure; 2 floors, beautiful garden, meadow and it looked exactly like any other house in the neighborhood.

Now it was time to see whether that last observation was true.

The bird flew down, it's wings fast approaching. It circled the lower floor and took it's time to peer into every window it could. A curtain hid the kitchen from view, but the small glass triangle in the backdoor opened the dark world behind it. The blackbird flapped it's wings in place, as it's eyes roamed inside the darkened walls. The crimson eye seemed to intensify and glow for a moment, as it's master used a spell from far away to peer inside better. A table, counter, fridge, some type of instruments he had not seen before, shelves with ingredients etc... Either way, all of it seemed to be muggle-like.

The same was to be said for the living room and hallway; sofa, small open closet with shoes, medium sized TV, and small paintings hung in someplaces, but the bird was to far away to see it and it all looked like a blurry mess of colors splashed on the wall. /Filthy muggles/ His thought echoed throughout the soulless creature. The porch was engraved with golden letters which read _'44 Privet Drive_', which confirmed the address and location.

A hoot was heard in the wind.

Positive feelings flooded the bird, copied from it's master miles away. /It must have been a rumor after all/ The bird flapped upwards on the top floor, the stray thought gone as it ventured to a window. The very first window it stumbled upon was obscured by curtains; but not completely, as a small gap was just enough to look inside. The crimson eye flashed again as the bird landed on the window-sill. It was a strange room; despite the bird's night vision, the room itself seemed to be old and gray, covered in dust. It held a bed, desk, closet and another door which likely led to the bathroom. Most of the mentioned items were covered in sheets; although that wasn't uncommon, it still peaked the bird's awareness.

By now, the bird was ready to approach the next window- a window which was part of the room of a little girl. And, if the bird found about the whereabouts of the sleeping child, it's master would panic and investigate in the muggle archives for information. And when he finds that the young son of Petunia Evans had long been dead, will the Dark Lord realize his fatal 'mistake'.

And the fate of Holly Potter, would end.

The small flapping sound of the blackbird came to an abrupt end in mid-air. The creature stilled, shocked, as claws grabbed him out of flight. The sharp edged knives dug into it's body, as black substance poured out and onto the small bird. It vaguely registered a large form above it, as wings glided through the air and landed on the apple tree. As they both stilled, did the blackbird snap out of shock.

It screeched into the night, violently flapping it's wings. The blackbird shook, eyes wide as it met the golden orbs of the shadowed form above. /So close.../ A growl echoed throught the small bird, as it tried to break free. As a last resort, the small bird tensed and turned it's head at an unnatural angle, both golden and red facing it's predator. The crimson eye flashed brightly, and the owl shrieked- not from surprise, but fury.

With a giant flap of it's black wings, the owl opened it's beak and bit down into the blackbird. Black liquid stained and enveloped the small bird. The owl waited until it's shrieks died down and it's twitching stopped. It swooped down on to the ground and spat out the black body on to the grass. The owl seemed to glare at it's crimson eye, as the body slowly melted into black liquid, burning away the grass and leaves. Only a feather remained, before rolling away with the wind.

The owl spread it's wings and it grew and morphed, until it reached a larger size and stopped. Hands stretched above the back, as a woman with messy black hair and brown eyes appeared. She yawned with one hand, "What a night." Mumbling to herself tiredly, Hestia Jones took out her cigar and lit it up. Her narrowed eyes were glaring through the smoke on the black smudge left on the ground. She glanced back at the window where the blackbird was caught suspiciously.

The ground stank of it, and she didn't have to be an expert to know what 'it' was. /The Dark arts/ She hissed in her mind, taking out her wand and sighing, she began muttering incantations...

xxxxxxxx

Miles away, the man at the window growled in annoyance. His crimson eye glared into the night as he lost connection with his puppet. He muttered curses under his chin as he slowly opened his other emerald colored eye, while his crimson one melted back into green.

/So/ He turned, ready to write another letter. /It seems this demands a personal visit after all.../

**A/N: I'm so tired I can't even type anymore... **

**Anyways- thanks so much for the reviews guys, and not to worry everything will be revealed later on. I'm not going to reveal Holly's appearance yet; but I can tell for sure she's not the usual gender-bender character. I mean, this story's unique in it's own way, so why should you expect the expected? **

**Many characters appeared here, and I've gotta say this chapter killed me. I'm tired, leave a review and blah -.-**


	39. Chapter 38: Morphed memories

Chapter 38: Morphed memories

She dreamed skies.

_/What…/ _She blinked her eyes in wonder. The strange cubic-shaped airplanes flying above her were a mystery that disappeared through clouds. _/Is this…?/ _

Her thoughts were so loud in her mind, as they echoed through her soul. It was hard to move her body, and she turned her head to the side, the grass tickling her nose. _/Purple…/ _The blades of violet waved in rhythm with the wind. _/The grass isn't green…/ _She glanced at the red coloured sky, bathed with spots of yellow clouds. _/And the sky isn't blue…/ _

The airplanes were long gone. The wind had stopped. The grass stilled.

The ground cracked and bellowed from far away, and her body shook with the rest of the world. She couldn't move, and her eyes were so heavy…

A women's scream echoed in the distance. A place that burned. A green light.

"Holly."

She felt like she had fallen into a deep pit, as her eyes snapped open and her heart jumped. She blanched and looked around the dark room, terrified. Someone exhaled loudly right next to her, and a cold hand squeezed her shoulder gently. "Relax. It's me."

Holly recognized that blunt voice anywhere and her shoulders eased up immediately. "Dudley….?" She yawned, sitting up as the covers shifted. "What is it…? It's still early…" She whined, body shivering and beginning to be snuggled back in the warmth. Dudley's head was turned towards the door, a stream of light peering into the dark room from the hallway.

"Get up." He turned to her with cold eyes, dead serious. "We have guests."

Holly blinked at him strangely, rubbing her sore eyes. "Wha-?" She began, but Dudley had already floated through the wall and onto the other side wordlessly. Holly frowned, racking her brain if she should just go back to sleep.

"Holly!"

"Okay!" She hissed back, grumbling underneath her breath. With a heavy heart, she took off the covers and stood up, shivering in her nightgown. _/Cold/ _She winced as her toes touched the barren floor _/This better be good…/ _

She found Dudley leaning against the wall/air, impatiently waiting for her in the hallway. Before she even stepped out in the hallway, he floated down the stairs and Holly jogged after him. "Wait!" She hissed, and wondered silently if Petunia was up. The entire house had the lights on, it seemed. "Dudley!" She barked quietly, as he ignored her calls and went through the kitchen doorway.

But he was right, for once. Holly's ears perked up as she jumped over the last creaking step, hearing hushed murmurs coming from the kitchen. _/Who is that...?/ _

"-All I'm saying, is you should think about it. It would be the best cho-"

"The _best_ choice? Don't make me laugh- they would _know, _and only then would she really be in trouble."

"We would-!"

"Enough. I refuse to hear it. She would die sooner if she was with you, than with me."

"What does it take to convince, you stupid muggle?! _He _was here. _Monitoring _you. He _knows._"

"Then, pray tell, how am I still standing? And Holly? You're _delusional._ We would have been dead by now!"

"Either way, he suspects. He suspects she's still alive, and you have no idea what-!"

"That is enough! You're not going to take her from me, and twist her into a mind-slave for your convenience. She's just a kid."

"…Since when have you take such a liking to the child?"

"She is _my_ niece."

"You _hated_ her."

"Well, I guess things _do _change. She's the only family I have left."

"So why are you putting her in danger?"

"…"

"Auntie?"

Auntie spun around to meet the child standing near the doorway, eyes calm and a bit surprised. "Oh Holly." She sighed and immediately approached the little girl, crouching down to her, offering a light smile. "Why are you out of bed? What's wrong?"

A small clattering and gust of wind rattled the room, but no one paid attention to it.

"I heard voices." Holly murmured, narrowing her eyes as she thought about it, confused. "But I…"

"You must be tired." Auntie mumbled soothingly, patting her cheek gently. Holly was a bit shocked at the sudden attention and the warm hand on her cheek, but she couldn't think more on it, as auntie gently grabbed her hand and got up. "C'mon. I'll escort you to your room, majesty." Auntie mumbled with a smile, and Holly looked up giving her undivided attention as they walked back to the stairs. "I know you're scared of the dark."

She huffed at that, pouting. "Am not." She mumbled, and their voices disappeared on the second floor, quietly teasing and arguing. A young boy, unseen by all and left behind, stared at the sky through the open kitchen window, pondering on the events that had unfolded.

"_So why are you putting her in danger?"_

"…"

"_Auntie!" A voice shrilled loudly, as the topic in question ran inside the kitchen. Her eyes were wide and worried, and she glanced at the two equally surprised women in the kitchen. "Holly…" Her aunt whispered quietly while the other woman in the room simply regard her with slight interest. _

"_W-who is that?" Holly whispered, pointing to the woman on the other side of the table, not caring if the action was impolite. "And what do you mean, putting me in danger?" She turned to her aunt, who looked horrified and guilty as the words escaped her lips. This only frustrated the little girl even more. "I-I'm not…" Holly choked on her words, licking her lips as she glanced at the other woman for a second. "Y-You're not… I-Is someone going to take me?" She choked out, her heart heavy and the room felt oddly small all of a sudden._

_Auntie turned to her fully, surprised beyond everything, but still managing a small smile. "No… No, no of course not." She took a step forward, flinching lightly as Holly took a step back. "Everything is alright." Petunia whispered, but the grimace on her face wasn't helping._

_Holly shook her head in frustration, her loose hair flying with her. "No… no! I heard what you said!" She stated quickly- danger, twisted mind-slave? Her heart was pounding in her ears /I don't want to…/. "Who's coming? What-"_

_Holly shivered a bit and almost jumped, as a figure crouched in front of her. Her nostrils flinched as new scents attacked it. She could smell the forest and smoke the elderly grandpas in their neighbourhood had, forever stuck to their clothes. Mystery, an odd sadness and curiosity- she saw all that as she looked into vibrant brown eyes._

_The woman grinned, long black hair framing her face. "Don't worry." Her voice was raspy and even, not at all deep or bell-like, and she even somehow sounded like the elderly even if she looked so young. But it was oddly comforting. "Everything will be just fine." She cooed as she placed a warm palm on the wide eyed girl's forehead. _

_In an instant, Holly's hair seemed to jump at the impact and her eyes glazed over, heavy and hard to move. Her mind fogged and her thoughts blurred, and she distantly heard one word she couldn't even pronounce, before it all went blank. _

_Holly's body slumped forward, and the woman caught her with ease, before gently laying her next to the doorway. The entire room is silent, and Petunia didn't dare say a word as she sat back down at the table, staring into her tea cup with regret. The woman walked back to the window, her back to Petunia. "I know it must be hard." She whispered hoarsely. "I know you don't want to let her go, but…" She sighed and turned her head an inch, looking back at the child. "You must understand… you can't hide her birth-right. _They will _find out." Her voice was heavy and grave, as she stressed out the last words. "It's either them or us."_

"_Is it wrong to think…" Petunia began, gripping the tea cup, voice angry and sad. "That I believe, none of you, will provide her a life?" She whispered, shaking slightly._

"_I wish I could say, that we won't use her." The woman, Hestia, whispered back, smiling bitterly. "But then I'd be lying."_

"_Has the Light side fallen to the Dark?" Petunia bit out in harsh amusement, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. Tried to keep some of the hope nestled inside. Trying to think for the best, even if such luxuries didn't exist now. And they wouldn't, not for Holly… or herself. Not for a long time._

"_No." Hestia's voice was distant. "It doesn't even matter anymore. Now it's just us, against them." She bit her tongue, not letting the rest fall from her lips /And the fights are growing more desperate, and the sacrifices mean nothing, if we can't achieve victory/ She looked at the child with sorrow /There are no fates or prophecies, no miracles or prayers. Now, we can only help ourselves/ But they didn't need to know that. Not yet._

"_She will wake up soon enough." She coughed out, her voice growing serious as she looked out the window, back tense. "And this conversation…never happened." She met Petunia's gaze with a firm nod._

"_Auntie?"_

_She didn't look back as the girl woke, and she transformed and lifted herself loudly and quickly out the window and in the dark open, Petunia shielding anything from view as she soothed the confused child. Hestia didn't look back, not once, even as the chill ran up her spine at being watched…_

Dudley stared at the last place he saw the owl, eyes blank and lidded. "So…" He whispered into the dark and quiet room. "I guess there _is_ a future path laid out for us." He wondered idly, his deep brown eyes flashing just the smallest hint of red, as a smirk grew on his lips. "Interesting. For the first time, I feel completely left out of events." He hummed silently, as he floated back to the hallway and stairs.

"It doesn't matter." He grinned maliciously, the spiders and other vermin crawling back into their holes as they shivered at the invisible dark force passing by. "Let them come." He slid through the closed door, his eyes landing on her small, sleeping form immediately. Her chest rose and her breath was even, and he laid his hands beneath his head, lounging on thin air.

"We won't be just pawns in this game."

**A/N: …**


End file.
